Awkward and merciless
by Animelover577
Summary: Having a fiancé was never easy. Especially when you were promised to them at birth.Or when you haven't seen them in 17 years. Definitely not when your five years apart and 2 social classes away from each other. And even worse when they have a secret job as the boss of a powerful syndicate.Will just wanted a normal life was that to much to ask for? AU story. Sorry if summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Animelover577 here! This is my first ever story! I love Hannibal to death so I decided I would do a Hannibal fanfiction. Please be gentle with your reviews as this is my first story. And if you want to see something in this story go ahead and ask I will try and put it in there. This a AU story so it's not quite like the Tv series. **

**()o()o()o()o()o() **

Prologue.

Will Graham wasn't a naive child. He knew his family's situation with money. People didn't exactly flock to his father to have their boat engines fixed. And his mother's job as a maid at Hotel Hobbs didn't exactly pay big bucks. So honestly it should not have really come as a surprise when his mother broke the news to him.

"Will" echoed throughout the small house. Barely being able to be heard above the loud drone of his father's latest engine project. Loud footfalls could be heard as Will raced down the stairs,almost tripping and face planting on the last step.

"Yes mama?" Will beamed up at his mother when he arrived by her side in the kitchen. If you were to ask anybody even Will himself they would easily claim that he was a mamas boy. Will loved his mother more than anything In the world. Don't get him wrong,he loved his father but he was just more attached to his mother. And it was a simple as that.

She smiled fondly down at Will as she gently stroked his hair. "I have some big news for you,why don't you go sit down at the table and I'll be right there." Will cocked his head curiously at his mother but obeyed none the less. He did after all want to get cookies after dinner. Will's mother methodically wiped her hands dry on the dish towel as she stared out the window. Debating in her mind just how to break the news to Will. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes she couldn't help but smile at her son as he swung his legs and bounced with anticipation in his seat. Oh her son was innocent,so obedient and loving. She just hoped he took the news well and understood everything.

As Will's mother sat down Will began to tense up with anticipation. "What is mama going to tell me? Gasp maybe she's going to to tell me that I'm getting a new toy! Or even better maybe a little brother or sister!" Will's face lit up at the prospect of having a younger sibling. His parents were often busy and Will was a rather shy,awkward child so he didn't really have any friends to play with. It became rather lonely at times but if he was to have a younger siblings it would not longer be lonely. Well at least that's what his childish mind concluded.

Sensing Will anticipation Will's mother sighed wearily as she knew he would probably be less than happy with her news. Taking his small,warm hands in her own hands she began to speak. "Now Will you know that me and daddy work very hard and sometimes even that just isn't enough." Will's excited face fell as he looked curiously at his mother. "Yes I do. And I am ready to take full responsibility for them." Will was starting to have a strange feeling about this. Was she saying that maybe they would have to give up more for his new sibling? Because he would gladly give up everything in order to just not be lonely anymore.

She smiled fondly as she realized what he was probably thinking. As much as it would be wonderful to have another child,they just couldn't afford it. But now with the news she was about to give him she hoped she would at least be able to get more of the things he liked and not have to make him with just hand me downs.

"Now that you understand Will I have big news for you." Will immediately sat up straighter as he waited to hear the news that he would be a older brother... But it never came,instead he sat there dumb struck as he tried to process what his mother had just told him.

"Will you have a fiancé." Kept echoing throughout his head as he slowly looked up at his mother. Tears started to pool up in his eyes and he began to shake with upcoming sobs. Through his tear filled eyes he could see that his mother was looking at him completely seriously and it wasn't just a little joke on him. Not being able to hold it in any longer he burst into a fit of wailing and hiccuping sobs. He didn't want to a fiancé! He didn't want to get married to some stranger! He wanted to marry mama one day and spend the rest of his life happy,never leaving her side.

Seeing her son burst into tears Will's mother became immediately worried and regretful as she rushed to his side to comfort him. "Shhh, it's ok baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying like that?" She stroked his hair softly while pulling him into her lap and cradling him. Will grabbed a fist full of her dress as he sobbed into her chest.

"I..I d-don't wanna g-g-get married t-to anyone...b-but you mama!" Will bawled to her as he looked up into her face to see what she would say. Will's mother couldn't help smile at her son's statement. It was completely natural for children Will's age to want to marry one of their parents. But still she had to convince him that having a fiancé wasn't so bad and that he would love his future husband to be.

"Oh Will" she sighed out. Finally calming down Will looked back up at his mother. "You know I love my little Cookie Monster " she cooed into his hair. Will giggled at the feeling and his pet name his mother loved to call him after he once devoured a whole jar of cookies by himself. "But me and daddy are married and I can't be your wife as well." Will looked up at his mother in up most horror at her words. "But why not?" Will whined. It wasn't fair he had every right as daddy did to marry mama.

Will's mother laughed at her sons persistence. It was a comforting thought to know he loved her so much before he would probably enter his teenage rebellious faze and think it uncool to love your mom. But she was getting of topic. She had to address the problem at hand right now.

"Well because I love your daddy dearly and also I'm sure you will come to love your fiancé just as dearly,maybe even more." Will cringed at the mere reminder of his fiancé. He absolutely would not love his fiancé like that. In fact right now he hated his stranger fiancé. Sensing her sons foul mood Will's mother sighed. "Will, please can't you just meet them first?" But Will was stubborn and he pouted in his mother's lap with his arms crossed. Using it as her last resort she took his face in her hands while snuggling his hair which her nose. "Please? Do it for mama." She asked in her most gentle voice. It was unfair but she knew Will couldn't refuse a request from his mother.

Glancing up at his mother Will pouted further. "If it's what you want mama then I guess I can meet them." He mumbled while hiding his face his mother dress. She beamed down at her son for she had finally got him to agree.

"Good,now they are coming over tomorrow at 1:30 so I want you to go clean your room." Will's head immediately shot up at her request. "But mom!" He whined. "No buts" she sung to him. Will sighed heavily and stomped up the stairs.

Smiling at his dramatic display she returned to washing the dishes. That was until she heard a lot crash followed by a couple of bangs. Poking her head out of the kitchen she was greeted with the site of Will looking down at her from the top of the stairs with the most disturbed face. " mama," he said carefully "when you kept saying they what exactly did you mean?" She regarded Will curiously and smiled a reassuring simile. "Oh that? Your fiancé along with his mother are coming. You have nothing to worry about I have know his mother for a long time." Will visibly relaxed as he digested the information. "Oh ok that's nice." Will began to walk up the stairs back to his messy room. While his mother returned to the dishes. Until she heard he sons loud yelling. "WAIT A SECOND! DID YOU SAY HE?!" She heard him screech. Smiling to herself she returned to washing the dishes,ignoring his cries of protest and all the while thinking to herself. "Oh this is going to be so fun!"

** ()o()o()o()o()o() **

**Oh Gosh please don't kill me! I tried my hardest to make it good. So if you guys honestly hate it I will probably stop writing it since I don't want to disappoint. Oh and also can you guys help me come up with names for Wills parents and Hannibal parents cause calling them just "parents" or "he and she" is very weird and doesn't sound good in the story. Please review! And please be gentle with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer note: I do not own Hannibal or any of its characters.

Authors note: I'm so very happy with the follows,reviews and view I have had! So in light if this I have decided to continue my story. But quick note there will be a major time skip where we really jump into the story. It won't be in this chapter but probably the next one. And rated M warning won't come in till sometime later since I really want to build their relationship and the story.

Shoutout time!

To BloodyRosie: Thank you so much for your correction! Originally when I typed the prologue up it had spaces but I guess when I transferred it all the spaces got deleted. I didn't notice until you said anything. But thank you very much for bringing that to my attention. I will make sure now to check everything before submitting new chapters.

To Ariana Stalker: Lol thank you so much for liking my story. I will try and update it as often as I can which should be daily. I know I don't like when my favorite authors take a while to update so I will try and update as quickly as possible.

Sorry for long Authors note! Now on with the story!

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Hannibal Lector was a very smart child. Compared to most 12 year olds his age his maturity and intelligence would be the equivalent to that of a 17 year old. He knew he's family was rich and well off. He knew that there were great expectations for him. He even knew that he was destined to take over the secret family business one day. But what he didn't know was that those expectations included offering his hand in marriage to a complete stranger he had never even heard about before.

"Hannibal tomorrow you and me are going to visit a old friend of mine and her son." Emilija Lector spoke as she flipped through her latest designs for her popular new fashion line. Tweaking some some parts of the design while leaving some the way they were.

Hannibal could not help but raise an eyebrow at his mothers statement. It was quite sudden on all accounts. It surprised him for his mother wasn't usually one to social with people much less visit old friends. She'd rather continue to improve her designs or read a book out of their vast library. Not go visit an old friend and chat about the "good old days". Oh yes Hannibal knew these things perfectly about his mother,after all he did take after her.

"May I ask why?" He questioned as he flipped the page of his favorite book "The Flowers of Evil". Emilija huffed at her sons question for she knew that if she told him the reason he would be less than happy.

"Because there are things I need to discuss." Emilija didn't dare look at her son as she replied. For like his father Hannibal was very observant and would probably figure out what she was up to within minutes. "What kinds of things must you discuss?" She could not help but press down to hard on her pencil and effectively breaking the lead in frustration at her son's question. Why the hell did he have the be so observant! Do not mistake Emilija though, she was proud that her son was smart and had a good head on his shoulders. But she didn't need him observing everything little thing and deconstructing it for what it really was. Her husband already did it on a regular bases as it was and having two Lectors in the house that did it was just plan annoying.

Tired of playing this little game with Hannibal, Emilija decide to just tell him and if he didn't like it well to bad. "Me and YOU," she emphasized "have to go and discuss the terms of your engagement!" Emilija snapped at her son. When she was only greeted with silence she looked up at her son. Now Emilija didn't tease her son often so of course she didn't get to see the expressions her son took on when he was rarely teased. But right now...oh right now his face was priceless.

Hannibal's usually constant smirk was gone and in its place was a thin line where his lips were pressed together. His skin was a ghostly white and his eyes were big with surprise. He looked like a dear caught in headlights.

It took all Emilija had to not burst into laughter at hers son's facial expression. He looked ridiculous! Like the world was coming to an end at the mere mention of an engagement! Finally regaining her composure she put a comforting hand on her son's face.

"Sweetheart it's not that bad" She tried to reassure but it was not use. Hannibal was lost in a storm of his own thoughts.

What if there stupid? What if they were bratty and rude. What if they expected him to dote on them all the time. What if they requested things of him that he didn't want to give. What if they hindered his future to take over the secret family business. What ifs swirled through Hannibal's mind as he sat there shell shocked. Until they were quieted by his mind bringing up something his mother said earlier.

"Hannibal tomorrow you and me are going to visit a old friend of mine and her son." Echoed thorough out his mind. Did she say son? Hannibal may be a few things but forgetful wasn't one of them. And he remembered clearly what his mother had said.

Sensing her sons sudden hostile mood Emilija pulled her hand back. Hannibal's face suddenly became dark as he glared up at his mother from under his eyelashes. His hands tightened from anger on the chair. Hannibal gritted his teeth together as he asked the question he hoped the answers to was no.

"When you said son,do you mean to tell me my fiancé is a boy?" Emilija sighed at her sons question. Of all the things to be caught up about he had to choose that specific detail. Knowing lying wouldn't help she answered.

"Yes Hannibal your fiancé is a boy. A very sweet boy I might add." Hannibal could feel the anger and resentment pooling in his stomach. Who the hell decided this without his consent. He wasn't just going to roll over and take it without a answer and so he asked but not quite as kindly as he should have.

"Who the fuck decide that I was going to get engaged to anybody,much less a boy?" Hannibal growled. Not surprised at her sons question...or his bad language for that matter Emilija sunk back into her chair with a heavy sigh. This was turning out to be a nightmare and a horrible idea. But she knew Hannibal deserved an explanation and she was prepared to give it.

"Me and your father decide this with your fiancé's parents before either of you were even born." Hannibal became stiff at the sudden revelation. Not even bothering to look at her son Emilija continued." My friend is very poor. Even before she married her husband I knew that she would struggle throughout her life," Emilija paused as she drew in a shaky breath. "It broke my heart to know my best friend would struggle in life. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. I was already dating your father at the time who was best friends with her boyfriend. Your father knew they loved each other and would most likely marry." Hannibal could see that his mother was genuinely torn. Her eyes were downcast and her hand covered half her face. But still he had to know why. So he let her continue.

"I tried to convince her to marry someone else,someone with money so she wouldn't have to struggle. But she insisted she was fine and she rather marry him or nobody at all. So the day they were married, me and your father promised them that no matter what our child would marry theirs. So at least their child wouldn't have to struggle like they do."

Hannibal watched his mother as she finished her story. She looked more tired and sad then he had ever seen her before. He no longer felt angry or betrayed, instead he now felt guilty. "So how I come you haven't told me this before?" Hannibal was curious, if she would have explained it to him before maybe he would have not been so angry and surprised at the news.

Looking wearily at her son Emilija sighed. "Because your fiancé had to come of age before we told you, that was our agreement." Hannibal visibly relaxed at her statement. At least they weren't keeping it from him without a good reason. But there was just one more thing that was bothering him.

"When you said he had to come of age,what exactly did you mean? Just how old is he?" Hannibal knew he wouldn't like the answer probably, but he was curious.

Emilija smiled at her sons question. She was happy he was curious and he seemed to be accepting it.

"He is 7 years old" she replied with a gentle smile. And that was the moment Hannibal cursed he curiosity. He was engaged to a 7 year old boy. Hannibal never backed down from a challenge. He wasn't afraid of anything and did not doubt he good do anything. But for the first time in his life Hannibal thought "I can't do this." And tomorrow was their fated meeting. Hannibal sighed as he knew it was going to be a long bitch of a day.

Will awoke the next morning in a grumpy mood. Today was the day he met his stupid fiancé. He would never fess up to it but he was nervous. What if he was mean? What if he thought Will was stupid or ugly. What if he didn't want to be friends. What if he bullied Will like the other kids did.

All the what ifs were starting to get Will throughout the day. Even to the point when his mother sent him to change and freshen up, he moved with the speed of a sloth. He was terrified of meeting his fiancé and wished that time would stop all together. But he wasn't so lucky.

Sure enough at 1:30 sharp the door bell rang and Will was unceremoniously drag downstairs by his mother. He quickly hid behind his mothers green skirt as she opened the door.

"It's so nice to see you Emilija!" He heard his mother giggle in delight. "It has been a rather long time Charlotte,it's nice to see you as well." He heard a foreign voice address his mother. The owner of the voice had a thick accent,but it sounded sweet and gentle. Curious to know what the owner of the voice looked like he peeked ever so carefully from his mother skirt. The image that he was granted was something he certainly did not expect.

He was confronted with the site of a beautiful woman. She had pale skin with red lips and big eyes. Eyes that looked like the ocean and hair that was a blond like the sunset. Noticing a small figure peeking out at her she looked down to see Will hiding behind Charlotte's skirt.

Seeing that he had been caught he quickly hid himself behind her skirt again. Hoping that they wouldn't notice him again. But as always luck was never on his side.

"Will what are you doing? Come out from there and introduce yourself silly." Charlotte giggled at her sons behavior. She knew her son was shy but she forgot just how shy he was. Gently taking one of his small hands in her own she led Will around to face their two guests.

"Will this is my best friend from college Emilija Lector and her son Hannibal." She gently crooned to him. Will looked up in time to see Emilija crouch down to his level. He wanted to retreat into his mother skirt but her firm grasp on his hand prevented from doing so.

"Hello Will," he heard a gentle rich voice say. He looked up into the beautiful ocean blue eyes and suddenly he felt relaxed. He felt safe. He felt warm and happy. It was strange but he loved this strange woman's eyes."It's nice to finally meet you,this is my son Hannibal." Emilija gestured behind her.

Suddenly all of Will fears came flooding back as he peered around Emilija and looked up at the boy in front of him. He was very handsome. He wore black slacks along with a white dress shirt,black vest and blue tie. His hair was combed to the side and he had a very somber look on his face. But the most distracting and disturbing thing about him in Will's opinion were his eyes. They were a deep maroon color. A color he had never seen before. A deep,rich color that made his eyes look smoldering. A color that was bone chilling yet at the same time beautiful. A color Will could get lost in forever.

Before Will was even aware of what he was doing he had let go of his mother skirt,walked past Emilija and stopped right in front of Hannibal. And before he could stop himself he blurted out what he was thinking at that exact moment. "Your eyes are so pretty!"

Will was shocked that he had just said something so embarrassing. Emilija thought it was one of the most interesting and amusing things she had ever seen. Charlotte thought it was one of the most sweetest and cutest things her son had every said. She lightly giggled at his statement as her hope for their future increased. And Hannibal?

Hannibal thought it was highly amusing. He was shocked when Will started staring at him and began to approach him. Considering the child had been terrified not but 5 seconds ago he found it quite interesting how he easily approached him. But he truly found himself enjoying the situation when Will had blurted out that his eyes were pretty in that childish voice of his. Somehow it boosted his ego even more.

Realizing what he had just said and seeing Hannibal's highly amused expression Will's face turned as red as a tomato and he burst into embarrassing tears.

Will had always been a crybaby. He cried at the littlest things and became very embarrassed. And once he started crying it was very hard to get him to stop. So when he burst into embarrassed tears Charlotte couldn't help but think "oh crap!"

Will slowly began to cry,then it turned into sobbing and then full out wailing and hiccups. Emilija had no idea what to do as Hannibal never cried like that. But then again Hannibal wasn't really a normal child. She looked to Charlotte who was begging to panic slightly at her sons sudden out burst of tears. But before either of them could do anything Hannibal had crouched down to Wills level and began wiping the tears away from Will eyes with his thumbs.

Will was startled by the sudden act of gentleness but he stopped crying none the less and instead opted to watch Hannibal curiously. He could feel the rough pads of Hannibal's thumbs as he gently wiped the tears away. Will couldn't help but feel safe as he was treated with such kindness from a stranger. And for second he thought "maybe he isn't so bad."

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

And that is chapter 1. Next chapter will center around Will and Hannibal getting to know each other. Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and if you want to see something in this fic just tell me and I'll try and included it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer note: I do not own Hannibal or any of its characters. Authors note: thank you everyone who has decided to actually give my story a chance and read it. This chapter is going center on Will and Hannibal getting to know each other. This also wills adult be the last child Will chapter. Next chapter will be the time skip. But rest assured Child Will makes a appearance again just in the form of old memory's.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Hannibal's POV:

Hannibal was very pleased. Oh yes, it seemed someone out there really favored him. His family was rich which resulted in him being able to go to any school he wanted,he was already set to take over the secret family business,on top of that he was very handsome and intelligent, everyone seemed to love him, and now the icing on the cake...he fiancé was absolutely adorable.

The first thing Hannibal noticed about Will was his eyes. Big,curious,blue, doe eyes that were covered by big,black rimmed glasses. Eyes that looked as if there were a storm brewing in them. Will must have inherited his eyes from his father for Charlotte's eyes were green Hannibal thought to himself. Next was his mop of unruly brown curls. Hannibal could tell that they had tried to tame it but with no avail. Unruly curls that bounced at the tiniest turn of Will's head. Letting his eyes wander further Hannibal took in the site of his small petite form clothed in a long sleeved green shirt with a cartoon drawing of a dinosaur on it and black shorts that showed off his skinny,slightly wobbly legs. Hannibal couldn't help but relish in the thought that if his fiancé was this adorable now, he would be truly delectable when he was all grown up.

But there was still the matter of Will's personality. No matter how cute he may be,Hannibal would refuse to marry him if he was a brat. He absolutely loathed rude people and brats. In his opinion they didn't deserve to exist on this planet. It was with that resolve that he cautiously regarded Will,waiting for the slightest sign of bratty behavior...but it never came.

Instead Hannibal found himself shocked as the child approached him and blurted out in the most adorable voice "your eyes are pretty!"

Now Hannibal had been complimented on many things in his life. From his charm,intelligence and quick whit to his good looks,athletics and good wasn't naive either, he knew most people only complemented him to get into his good graces. But here before him stood a shy,awkward child, that was the mere age of 7 and he had genially complemented Hannibal on something. Something he was never complemented on before.

But his thoughts we're cut short as Will begun to cry! This kid was seriously crying! To say Hannibal was shocked was a understatement. He had never witnessed something so strange in his life. Hell,he was rarely around children but still even this was quite strange. Almost as if it was a figment of his imagination. But sadly it wasn't. Sure enough when He looked back down Will was wailing and crying.

Hannibal was never fond of children,especially when they cried. But seeing Will cry,his fiancé cry, something in him just snapped.

Hannibal found himself crouching down in front of Will gently wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Quietly murmuring words of comfort in Lithuanian. Much to his surprise and satisfaction Will stopped crying and began to stare at Hannibal curiously. Staring back into stormy blue eyes,Hannibal thought quietly to himself " maybe I can do this.

Will's POV:

After being comforted by Hannibal and teased by his mother for crying Wills nerves returned in all started with his mothers latest command.

"Will,why don't you take Hannibal upstairs and show him your room while me and Emilija catch up with each other." Will immediately tensed up at her words. He didn't want to be alone with Hannibal after he cried so embarrassingly. But looking at his mothers face he knew it wasn't a suggestion and he didn't want to disobey his mama. Not to mention it would be rather rude to say he didn't want to be around Hannibal. So with great reluctance Will led Hannibal up the stairs to his room.

Chuckling to herself Emilija watched her son follow. "I must say Charlotte,it looks like we'll have an official engagement by the end of the day." Looking up at Emilija from placing tea cups on the table Charlotte couldn't help but giggle and smile. " I would hope so as it seems they are quite taken with each other." Emilija regarded Charlotte with a slightly shocked expression before she smiled gently at her long time best friend. "And I thought I was the only one who thought the that." Beaming at each other for they new found hope for their sons, they both settled down to have tea and discuss years of lost time.

As Will neared his room,a growing sense of dread began to blossom within his chest. What would Hannibal think of his room? What if he didn't like it? What if when he sees it he'll laugh at him and tease him? Will was starting to regret this, while unaware of Wills growing distress Hannibal took his time to observe the pictures of Will and his family hanging on the wall as they passed them. Once they reached the door to Will's room, Will stopped and turned around to face Hannibal,who had also stopped and was now regarding Will curiously. "Before we go in can you promise me something?" Will's childish voice wavered as he looked down and gripped the end of his shirt tightly in his tiny hands.

"Of course." He heard Hannibal's silky voice drawl out. Drawing in a shaky breath Will looked up at Hannibal innocently. "P-promise you w-won't laugh when y-you see my r-r-room" Will managed to stutter out sweetly.

Hesitantly he glanced back up at Hannibal to see what he would say. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Hannibal was looking at him with the most gentle expression he had every seen. But before he could blush any further Hannibal replied.

"I promise."

And with that Will let Hannibal into his room.

Will blushed deeply as he watched Hannibal take in the site of his room. The only people who had ever seen his room besides Hannibal was his parents and the sudden presence of a stranger in his room was a little over whelming. While Will was busy freaking out on the inside Hannibal quietly continued to look around at Will's small room. And from what he could see it was definitely the room of a child.

The walls were painted a bright green color and was decorated with large cutout stickers of cartoon dinosaurs. The carpet was dyed multiple colors from where crayons had been accidentally mashed into the carpet. There was a small,raggedy toy chest in the corner. The bed was small and had a old, faded quilt covering it. And there was a small book case against one of the walls. However all the books on the bookshelf were clearly falling apart as some were missing their covers and other had pages sticking out from the the most interesting of all was the huge pile of stuffed animal dogs in the corner of the room. There was every kind of dog species among the stuffed toys. But from their raggedy look you could tell that they were well loved by a certain awkward boy.

Will was starting to become anxious from Hannibal's silence and decided that was enough looking around. Padding over until he was standing directly in front of Hannibal,Will reached up a tugged on Hannibal's sleeve.

Being snapped out of his observing Hannibal looked down to see Will staring up at him with big,intrigued eyes.

"Do you like it?" So far Hannibal hadn't laughed or made fun of his room so he had a feeling that he liked it. But Will has to be sure,plus his answer determined if Will would kick him out of his room or not.

" I love it. It suits you perfectly." Realizing that, that was actually Hannibal's voice and not his imagination Will turned beat red a looked down.

"He likes my room! He thinks it suits me!" Echoed throughout Will's head as he smiled shyly at the ground while swinging his arm in a nervous habit. Swinging the arm that he forgot was still holding on to Hannibal's sleeve. Quickly realizing what he was doing Will let go and put his hands behind his back while backing away from Hannibal shyly. His face almost the color of a stop sign at that point.

He couldn't believe he had just did that! He had been so caught up in thinking about what Hannibal had said they he didn't realize he was still holding on to him. Oh gosh what did Hannibal think about his little display of comfortableness. Peeking up from under his eyelashes Will could see that Hannibal was looking at him in amusement and curiosity. What in the world was he thinking?

Will's question was answerd when Hannibal held out his hand. " If you wanted to hold my hand,you could have just asked." Hannibal teased. But by this time Will could have sworn he died of embarrassment right then and there. Did he seriously just say that! Will couldn't help but be offend at the comment. But before Will could voice his anger Hannibal had walked straight up and taken his small hand within his own.

Will became rigid with shock as Hannibal's warm hand had closed over Will's tiny hand. Hannibal smiled down at Will reassuringly,letting him know that it was okay...but sadly it didn't work. Finally becoming overloaded with the anxiety and embarrassment from the past two days Will panicked. He tried to pull away from Hannibal but his grip was accidentally to strong. In panic Will scratched and bit Hannibal's hand effectively getting Hannibal to let go as he yelped in pain.

Realizing what he had just did Will ran to the bed and wrapped himself in his favorite blanket while huddling in a small ball. All the while "I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Poured out of his mouth.

Hannibal wasn't hurt but he was startled. He had not meant to scare Will like that. He only wanted to tease him,he had never predicted it would freak Will out to the point of biting him to get him to let go. Hannibal watched as the curled up figure that was Will shook with hiccuping sobs under a scooby doo blanket.

Hannibal cautiously approached Will and he gently crooned to him. "Will it's ok. You don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you,I only meant to tease you." Once he had reached him Hannibal removed part of the blanket that was covering his face. Peeking out at him was Will who had tears and snot running down his face and the most regretful expression on his face.

"I'm..I'm s-s-sorry!" He blubberd "I.. I d-didn't mean t-to h-hurt you!" Will felt horrible. Hannibal wasn't even hurting him and he got scared and bit him. Now Hannibal would definitely not want him as a fiancé! And his mama would be disappointed with him. As a Will thought about those things he didn't notice that Hannibal had reached out and started to wipe away the tears.

Finally noticing what Hannibal was doing Will relaxed and let him wipe his face dry. "You know this the second time I've done this in the span of 30 minutes, where do you get all these tears?" Hannibal teased Will. Giggling Will shrugged. " I don't know." Will shyly answered as he looked down. That's when he spotted Hannibal's hand with tiny bite marks in it.

Suddenly feeling ashamed Will reached out and took Hannibal's larger hand in his own while gently touching the bite marks. "Does it hurt?" Will asked quietly.

Watching Will carefully Hannibal answered. "No,I'm okay. It looks worse than it actually is. But i must say I didn't expect to be attacked today by a little dinosaur."

Will blushed and began to laugh at Hannibal's remark. Earning himself a gentle smile from Hannibal. Suddenly feeling very comfortable Will crawled off the bed and ran to his bookshelf. Selecting a book and running back to Hannibal,who had taken a seat on the edge of Will's bed, he thrusted the book out to Hannibal while looking up at him innocently. "Please read this to me!"

Shocked by Wills boldness Hannibal gingerly took the book which was ironically titled "Where The Wild Things Are ." Smirking at the choice of book Hannibal opened the first page and began to read.

25 books,3 made up stories and 5 rounds of checkers later it was time for Hannibal to leave.

Will couldn't help but feel sad as he watched Hannibal from the top of the stairs say goodbye to Charlotte and wait as his mother to say her goodbyes.

"It's a shame we didn't get a proposal today." Emilija quietly told Charlotte as she watched her son out of the corner of her eye adjust his crooked tie. Charlotte sighed in agreement " yes but there's always another time."

As Hannibal and Emilija were about to walk out the door they were stopped by running footsteps and a tiny voice. "Wait Hannibal!"

Hannibal stopped and slowly turned around as he looked down at Will who was only a few feet away from him. "W-Will you b-b-be becoming b-back?" Will shyly stuttered.

Hannibal regarded Will for a moment before he crouched down before. Taking Will's small hands within his own Hannibal looked at Will seriously. "Now Will I'm going to ask you a very important question,one that will impact us for the rest of our lives. Do you understand?"

Emilija and Charlotte both froze in shock as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Hannibal proposing? Before either could voice their thoughts Will was shaking his head seriously in understanding.

Smiling in satisfaction and confidence Hannibal asked the question that would forever change their lives. " Will you be accept my hand in marriage and one day marry me?"

Charlotte and Emilija both held their breaths as they waited for Will's answer. For a moment Will regarded Hannibal curiously before smiling big with one of his teeth missing. "Yes!"

Charlotte and Emilija both released the breath they had been holding and beamed down at their sons in happiness and pride. Will fidgeted shyly as he processes the information. And Hannibal?

Hannibal smirked victoriously as he knew he won the ultimate prize. Thinking all the while to himself sadisticly " Now your mine forever."

It had been 2 months since Will had met Hannibal. 2 months where they had grown to the point of being inseparable. It was rather cute when you thought about it. Whenever Hannibal came over Will would follow him wherever he went,refusing to leave his side. The cutest times were when Will would try and follow Hannibal to the bathroom which resulted in Hannibal placing Will in the hallway and instructing him to not move until he was done.

In the span of two months Will had learned many interesting things about Hannibal. His favorite color was red. His favorite animal was a cat,something Will had to disagree on as his favorite animal was any kind of dog. Hannibal loved to cook much to Wills delight as he constantly asked him to bake cookies. He learned that Hannibal was 12 years old even though he acted older and that they were only 5 years apart. But the most interesting of all (in Wills opinion) was that Hannibal was the most kind and gentle when he first woke up.

This revelation came to light one morning as the night before Will had literally got down on his hands and knees and begged his mother to let Hannibal stay the night. Of course Charlotte and Emilija agreed to his request,seeing as it would make a excellent bonding experience. So it was with that, Hannibal ended up waking up in the early morning on a blow up bed on Will's floor to find Will sitting on his chest beaming down at him.

Being truly confused by the situation so early in the morning all Hannibal could do was raise a sleepy eyebrow. "Hannibal, Hannibal! Get up! Let's play!" Will yelled excitedly. Now as much as Hannibal tried not to he usually ended up spoiling Will. But today he just didn't have the energy.

Curious to why he was still tired as he was a morning person Hannibal glanced at his watch that laid by his side. He groaned when he realized what time it was. It was 6:00 in the god forsaken morning! And seeing as they had finally gone to sleep at 1:30 last night it was way to early to get up. Turning his attention back to Will,Hannibal could see that he was not going to give up.

Sighing in tiredness Hannibal gently grabbed Will's tiny arm and pulled him under the covers with him. At first Will was surprised as Hannibal was not a cuddling type of person but it was quickly shook out of his shock by Hannibal sleepily petting his hair. "Go to sleep Will,I promise I will play with you later."

Suddenly feeling tired as well,wrapped up in Hannibal warmth. Will slowly nodded his head and drifted into sweet sleep.

From then on Will would constantly ask Hannibal to stay over just so he could wake him up early and snuggle with him. Hannibal didn't really mind except when he woke up with a mouthful of brown unruly curls. Yea those days he spent at least 10 minutes picking Will's hair out of his teeth.

They were lazy,happy days. Days that Will never wanted to end and never expected them to. But neither family's could have predicted that it would all come to a screeching halt one,cold winters day.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Will was beyond excited. Usually Hannibal could only visit on weekend since he also had school. But today he was able to since his fancy private school had a holiday today. Wills mother had told him that morning as he was leaving for school that Hannibal would be there when he got home.

Will lightly skipped home from the bus stop as he blew little white puffs of air. His face and ears were turning red from the cold as he hurried a little faster. He couldn't wait to get home! He had formed a new strategy to finally beat Hannibal at checkers that he wanted to try out today. But it was all cut short just as Will arrived in front of his house his back pack was grabbed and he being yanked around.

Wills good mood suddenly turned into fear as he looked up into the faces of the three biggest bullies. Chase,Drake and Andrew loved nothing more but bullying Will. Not only was he a social outcast and small, he was the only kid that actually fought back. And that excited them. But of course Will never won as it was 3 against one,they were all twice his size and they were all 11 years old were Will was only 7.

"Hey little freak." Chase's favorite nickname echoed through out Wills head as gulped nervously. He hoped they just let him go today as he didn't want to deal with them.

"So I see you've been having a fancy visitor lately." Will paled as he realized he was referring to Hannibal. " so what's he been visiting for? Felt bad for your sorry ass and giving you money for favors?" Chase laughed at his vulgar remark as Will shook with anger and embarrassment.

"No!" Will shouted back as he glared at Chase's stupid red neck face. "He's not like that! He's my fiancé so I would know stupid!" Realizing what He had just blurted out Will quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that!

"Ewww! Are you freaking serious! Your going to marry a dude! That's freaking gross!" Will could hear Chase shouting while Drake and Andrew howled with laughter.

Tears began to well up in Will's eyes as they continued to laugh. Finally having enough Will clenched his fist and shoved Chase as hard as he could. "Shut up!"

Falling back on his ass from Wills surprisingly strong push Chase was no longer laughing. "Why you little shit!" Chase quickly got up as Drake and Andrew stopped Will from running. Pulling back his fist Chase punched Will square in the face knocking off his glasses and making Will fall to the floor.

Pain was the first thing Will registered as he landed on the ground. His head reeled and his vision swam as he tried to pick himself up. But he was stopped as blows rained down on him, Chase and his gang had begun to punch and kick him. "It hurts,it hurts!" Was all Will registered as he curled into a tighter ball to try and get away from them. He began to sob and call for help out of desperation.

"Mama! Someone help me!" Then something in his brained snapped as he called out the one name he knew would come save him.

"Hannibal!" He screamed. At that exact moment the door to his home flung open and their stood Hannibal. A look of absolute fury on his face.

"Oh shit! Run!" Chase and his gang began to run down the street. Will's mother quickly ran out to get Will while much to everyone's shock Hannibal began to sprint after Chase and his gang with amazing speed.

"Oh baby lets get you inside." Wills mother gently helped him up and into the house while Emilija picked up his glasses. John Graham suddenly burst out as to see what all the commotion was. Seeing the state of his son John quickly rushed over but was stopped by Charlotte.

"Go get Hannibal!" Realizing that Hannibal was still chasing after them Will looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. The site he was confronted with was not what he had expected.

Hannibal had caught up with them and was now beating the living shit out of them. He had knocked Andrew out cold already with a well aimed round house kick to the temple. Drake was preoccupied vomiting out his lunch as Hannibal and punched him hard in the stomach and liver. And Chase? Chase was busy laying on his back,Hannibal straddling his stomach as he rained punch after punch down on Chase face. Which by this time it was starting to resemble a smashed tomato.

John quickly ran down the street to retrieve Hannibal before he killed the boy. John was very fond of Hannibal because of his good manners and the way he cared for Will and frankly would be happy to let Hannibal beat the hell out of the boy. But he knew that would be wrong and they would regret that later. Finally reaching him John struggled to pull Hannibal off as Hannibal yelled and cursed at Chase. Calling him names that would even make a sailor blush.

Meanwhile Charlotte had gotten Will into the house and in a chair while Emilija got the first aid kit out. Will was trembling hard as he tried not to move to much. Everywhere hurt, he felt as if he was going to explode from the pain.

Charlotte leaned down in front of Will as she checked all his injures. She sighed in relief as she realized nothing was broken. He was just badly bruised and proof to that he was already developing a black eye. His lip was busted open,his knees scraped up from where he fell and his cheek was scratched where he rubbed against the street.

Being very careful with him,Charlotte poured alcohol on his cuts. Will hissed in pain and squirmed, all the while trying to keep fresh out tears from running down his face. He didn't succeed though as he began to cry when Charlotte bandaged him up.

"Oh my little Cookie Monster." Charlotte crooned,gently wiping his tears away and stroking his hair. She was beyond angry. How could they do that to her baby! He didn't even do anything to them! Will is such a sweet child and being hurt like that's was unforgivable. As Charlotte comforted him the front door opened and in came Hannibal and John.

And was Hannibal a site to see. He had a cut on his lip where one of Chases lucky punches landed but the worst was his knuckles. They were covered in blood and the skin was torn. Charlotte quickly sat Hannibal down as she prepared to clean up his knuckles. But before she could take Hannibal's hand Will had rushed over and crawled into Hannibal's lap. He buried his face into Hannibal's neck as he shook from quite sobs. It was truly a heartbreaking site as Charlotte covered her mouth to stifle a mournful gasp, John looked down as his fists shook from shame that he couldn't do anything and Emilija sighed as she knew this would change the boys and their relationship.

Finally getting his knuckles cleaned up Hannibal gently picked up Will and ignoring everyone carried him up the stairs. John went to say something but was stopped by Charlotte who only shook her head. Right now the only thing that would help them would be to leave them alone.

"I'll will leave Hannibal in your care as I need to go home and tell Vincent what's going on." Emilija ran a tired hand through her bangs as she dreaded telling her husband what had happened. Not only was he very protective over Hannibal but also Will, seeing as that was his sons fiancé and best friends child.

"What do we do about those boys?" Charlotte wanted justice for what they had done. To Will and Hannibal. Glancing at Charlotte Emilija crossed her arms and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Me and Vincent will take care of that,you just worry about Will." Charlotte nodded her head in understanding as John put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This was going to be a stressful time.

Meanwhile upstairs Hannibal had settled down on Will's bed with Will still wrapped up in his arms. He gently stroked his face,back and hair as he hummed quietly to him,trying to calm Will down as he had begun to sob uncontrollably.

Finally getting him to stop crying Hannibal pulled the blanket over them as they settled down to sleep. Words were not exchanged as they were not needed. Will fell asleep first, wrapped up in Hannibal's warmth and feeling safe. But Hannibal didn't sleep. He spent the rest of the night thinking about the offer he was made to go to boarding school in England. And how he was going to take it without question now.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

After the incident Hannibal was as cautious as ever. He constantly called to make sure Will as okay and when he came to visit he never took his eyes off of him. He wanted Will to be safe and remain his happy,innocent self. Not be constantly afraid that something was going to happen to him.

But unbeknown to Will, Hannibal had began to pack in order to leave for England. He didn't want to tell Will until the very last moment. He wanted their happiness to last as long as possible and telling Will early would only make life miserable.

He had let his parents know his choice one night after dinner. And to say that his parents were shocked was an understatement. His mother dropped her fork she had been holding. The clattering noise echoing throughout the dinning hall. Hannibal's father who had been cutting through his steak missed from shock and sent his knife cutting through the mahogany table.

"You can't be serious?" Vincent asked while raising a bemused eyebrow. Emilija simply just sighed deeply and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Yes I am completely serious." Hannibal didn't look up from his steak as he was expecting some from of disbelief. He knew it was selfish of himself to drop the news on his parents when he had to be in England in 3 days from now.

Pinching the bridge of her nose to stop her oncoming headache Emilija sighed the greatest sigh ever in exasperation. Her son was being stupid and rash. He honestly wanted to pull this now,when the day to be there was days away and his engagement was going so well with Will. But she knew her son was not going to be deterred and she could at least hear him out.

So while Vincent was busy glaring at Hannibal and telling him that this was the wrong choice and he was being selfish Emilija spoke.

"You can go but only if your reason is good enough." Hannibal who was secretly very pleased raised an eyebrow in question while Vincent snapped his head in Emilja's direction,fixing her with a look of pure contempt at her words.

Ignoring the looks her husband was giving her Emilija looked at Hannibal expectingly. Waiting for him to give his reason. Looking back at his mother with unhid smugness Hannibal began to speak.

"You know my desire to become a psychiatrist and the academy happens to be one of the top in teaching the field. I want to go to the best to make my self the best," Emilja's eyebrow twitched at her sons cocky ness, an action that Hannibal ignored as he continued. "And with the situation with Will I find that if I leave him for a while he will grow on his own and become independent and strong. Something I need him to be when I take over of the family business." At the mention of the secret family business Emilja nodded in understanding while Vincent smiled at his son for remembering his true purpose.

" I see." Emilja spoke quietly as she looked down sadly at her hands. As much as she hated to admit it he was right. The life they led was not easy. You had to be prepared to make sacrifices and be able to defend yourself.

And right now Will was too dependent on Hannibal. As much as it was cute and sweet Will was wasn't ready for the kind of life they led. He needed to grow up away form Hannibal. So he didn't have to rely on Hannibal and he could find out who he was. They would always be engaged but right now they each needed to build themselves and their lives up. And so it was decided that Hannibal would go to England.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Charlotte was very depressed as she put down the phone. It broke her heart at the Lectors choice but she knew it was for the better. But she had no time to grieve as Will ran in excitingly. Obviously having heard that she was on the phone with the Lectors. Her son would be so heartbroken! They would see each other again but not for a long time. The thought shattered Charlotte's heart,Will was so attached to Hannibal and the separation would take a huge toll on him. But it he had to know.

"Will,Hannibal and Emilija are coming over tomorrow with some big news!" Charlotte tried to sound excited but with the recent turn of events it was very hard. But Will being as innocent as he was didn't pick up on it.

"Oh yeah I can't wait!" Hannibal would have to break the news to him, and all Charlotte could do was prepare for the crying and heartbreak. Will beamed up at his mother and ran back upstairs to play with his toys. Charlotte sighed sadly as she watched her son and once he had vanished into her room she walked slowly out to the garage where John was and where she would break the news to him.

The day came faster than the Lectors or Charlotte and John wanted. The day that Hannibal would tell Will that he was leaving for England. The day that they would be speared for years.

Unbeknown to all of this Will was excited as Hannibal hadn't been able to come over for a week (who had been packing secretly). He couldn't wait to play hide and seek with him and get him to read more stories. So when the doorbell rang and Charlotte opened all of Wills plans and hopes were crushed in an instance.

Hannibal had the most somber look on his face. A look that frightened Will at first since he had never seen it before. The next most disturbing thing was that he was dressed to go somewhere and Will could see several pieces of luggage peeking out in the car windows. All to suddenly Hannibal's intentions hit Will.

He gasped and struggle to come up with the words. But instead all he could do was gap like a fish as his eyes started to well up with tears.

Seeing that Will was on the verge of breaking out into a all out crying fit Hannibal quickly kneeled down and took Will's small hands within his own.

"Now Will I need you to be strong with me. I am going to England to study and I will not be back for a while." At this statement Will began to cry and clung to Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled gently as he stroked Will unruly brown curls. "It's ok shhh, we will see each other again on day."

At this comment Will looked up at Hannibal "promise?." His child voice weakly rang out as he tried to suck up the tears.

Hannibal smiled at his fiancé attempt to be brave and not cry anymore. He would truly miss Will and I would no doubt make the time they are apart seem like century's instead of tears. " I promise and to prove it I'm going to give you something." As Hannibal was speaking he pulled out a small sliver ring with beautiful blue etching into it.

Will gasped as Hannibal took his small hand and slipped the ring on his right ringer finger. " this is not your engagement ring but it is a ring of promise. A promise that I will come back and we will marry one day."

Will smiled and blushed as he looked down at he ring. It was so beautiful and what it symbolized made it even more beautiful. But it all was shattered as Hannibal ruffled his hair while announcing " I must leave now, my plane will arrive soon and I still have to go to the airport."

Will wanted nothing more but to grasp on to Hannibal and make him stay but he knew he couldn't. So instead Will leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Hannibal quickly on his cheek.

Blushing he quickly looked down afraid to see Hannibal's reaction. While Hannibal was shocked but it soon evaporated to amusement and happiness.

Hannibal pulled Will into a hug,ruffled his hair,got up and left the house. Charlotte,John and Will all stood at the door as they waved goodbye and called wishes of good luck and well miss you.

But as all this was happening all Will could think about was what Hannibal had whispered to him as he hugged him.

"Hurry up and grow up for me." Hannibal didn't sound mean or condescending when he said it. Instead he sounded surprisingly amused and excited. Something that confuse Will to no end. And he wouldn't find out the meaning till 14 years later.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Andddd done!

thank you everyone for being patient with me. I had testing this week so getting the chapter out was a little challenging.

next chapter is the time skip so we get to meet future,older Will! Who in his own right is also adorable! Thanks for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

So so so sorry that I took a while to update! I really have no excuse except that I was kinda busy with this week being the last week for grades. Thank you very much for the recent views everyone. I hope you continue to read my story as I will continue to publish and improve it. And now here is the time skip! Oh for those who haven't read the edited summary I decided to increase time skip to 17 years so Will and Hannibal's ages will be a little more realistic. Also if your sensitive to gore beware because there will be some in this chapter.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Wills POV:

17 years later

The annoying sound of an alarm filled the warm,sunny home as Will lazily reached his hand out to shut it off. Yawning he languidly stretched and stepped out of bed.

Shuffling into the bathroom he was greeted with the pleasant sight of his brown curls laying perfectly in order and his face looking fresh. He looked good and was glad that he didn't have to put in to much effort to get ready.

After he had brushed his teeth and changed Will slowly walked to the kitchen. Excited that he would get to try his new,expensive blend of coffee and new waffle maker. As he rested beside the counter he looked outside to see the sunny warmth of the day and hear the birds chirping. He loved waking up like this every morning.

To bad it was all just a fantasy of his.

Will woke up not to the sound of an alarm but to his own gasping breath. He usually always woke up to a nightmare, nightmares that were beginning to become more gruesome with his new case. He was covered in sweat and felt as if he had taken an ice bath.

As he rolled out of bed he shuffled in to the he flicked on the fluorescent light that made him flinch he was confronted with a sight that made him cringe.

His unruly brown curls were damp with sweat and plastered onto his forehead. He had dark circles under his eyes along with puffy bags. The blue of his eyes not as vibrate as it should be. Sighing Will gingerly climbed into the shower. Letting the warm water relax his muscles and wash the sweat from his nightmares away.

He hated this daily routine of his. He wished that he could just wake up normally and start his day normally like some other FBI agents did. But he jut couldn't. The visions of the victims he couldn't save still haunted him.

Snapping him out of his depressing thoughts his phone rung shrilly. Will glanced at the name displayed on the screen and sighed wearily. He hated getting a call from his boss. Because 9 times out of 10 that meant a new body, a new victim, somebody else that wasn't saved.

Answering his phone will's ears were filled with the tired sound of Jack Crawford's voice.

"Will we have another murder on our hands. Head over to Bloom street Downtown immediately." The phone was then hung up. Leaving Will to relive the images of the recent murders.

There had been 7 murders so far and all had been connected to the same syndicate: The Black Horns. A syndicate that was not only hard to catch but virtually nothing was none about them. No matter how hard the FBI tried to get information about them somebody else just ended up dead. All the murders were also not committed but the same members or even the same group of murders. Each murder was done by a different person with a different reason.

Murder 1 was a woman named Karen Dennis, 26 years of age, 5'7, 165 pounds, brown hair and brown eyes. She was found laying on her back with her arms above her head,hands handcuffed to a pipe by pink fuzzy handcuffs. Her legs were spread to reveal that her uterus and ovaries were manually cut out while she was alive. The cause of death was deemed to be loss of blood and shock. Nailed into her breasts was a sign with the words "cheating whore" which was writing in her blood. Looking into her background it was found that she was a prostitute who sold pleasure with numerous gang members. After questioning coworkers they found that she had recently been involved with a member of The Black Horns. But of course when they looked up the name they were given it turned up to be a fake name. Leaving them with little to no leads.

Murder 2 was a man named Wilfred Wilkins,47 years of age,5'10, 180 pounds, brown hair and green eyes. He was found in a abandoned warehouse. His hands were tied behind his back to a poll and he was left kneeling against the poll. Another poll with a sharp end had been shoved down his throat and out through his anal. The process as the last was done as he was alive. The cause of death was deemed suffocation as his lungs were punctured by the sharp end of the pole. Stapled onto his forehead was a note with the words "lying bastard" across it. Wilkins had turned out to be a banker who was said to have shady dealings with the syndicate. Deal went bad it seemed for him.

Murder 3 was a young woman named Ella Carlson. 23 years of age, 5'5, 135 pounds, blonde hair, blue eyes. She was found in her bathroom, dumped into her tub. The top of her skull had been removed along with her brain and placed in one of her outstretched hands. Her eyes had been gouged out. Stuffed into her eye sockets was a note saying "to smart for her own good." It was a major blow as she knew something about the syndicate and had lost her life because of it.

Murder 4 was a older man named Cody Barnett . 55 years of age, 5'8, 167 pounds. Gary hair brown was found in a alley with a simple bullet to the head. Sadly his murder was clearly not planned. Glued to his chest was a note that read "meddled in others affairs." The note made the clearest sense as he was found with murder victim 5.

Murder 5 was a woman named Leah Thornton. 31 years of age,5'9 140 pounds. Blond hair green was found fried. She had been soaked in water multiple times and electrocuted. She was electrocuted to the point where her skin had begun to fry and turn black. Burned into her back was the message "played with fire." The reason for her murder was unknown.

Murder 6 was a man named Terrance Schwartz. 29 years of age, 6'2 170 hair,blue eyes. He was found hanging up by the skin of his arms that had been peeled off. His intestines had been used to help hang him from the rafters of the barn he had been found in. All of his fingers had been clipped of by a pair of pliers. The daily message had been craved into his skin "sticky fingers." A look into the his background had provided them with the information that he was always being put into jail for theft. But now it seemed he had stole from the wrong people.

Murder 7 was by far the most gruesome. A man 32 years of age, 6'3, 190 pounds, Black hair. He was found in a abandoned apartment. His face had been smashed in and all his skin ripped off. Craved onto his stomach was a a message "fucking traitor." But what was most alarming but helpful about him was the tattoo of a pair of black antlers on his back. From the message and the tattoo it was easy to infer that he was a member of The Black Horns. But it would be difficult to identify him as his face resembled a smashed watermelon. But Beverly was working hard to find out who the mysterious man was. And just maybe they would finally get a foot hold in the syndicates door.

Will shrugged into his green jacket and said goodbye to his numerous dogs. Charlotte was flabbergasted when she found out how many dogs he had but he simply shrugged it off by saying they understood him better than humans.

As Will arrived at the crime scene he sighed. He needed to take a moment to prepare himself. But of course he didn't get it as Jack impatiently knocked onto his windshield.

Unbuckling himself and exiting the car he was greeted by Jack.

"Nice to see you have arrived Will"

Will just shook his head in understanding as he followed Jack into the house where the crime scene laid. And he was very happy that he forgot to eat breakfast because even for him who had a strong stomach, it was a lot to take in.

The victim was a young man named Tony Richards. 24 years of age 6'2, 170 pounds. Sandy blond hair, green eyes. He was nailed to the wall by his arms and feet. His spinal cord and been ripped out and hung from around his neck. His testicles had also been removed and shoved in his mouth. Nailed to his chest was a sign that said "spineless coward who needed to grow a pair." But looking into his background they could find no evidence as to why he was targeted. Even Will who was always sure why could not figure out why in this case. And that was something that did not set well with Will.

"Whoever killed this man wasn't like the others. He is smarter and I'm sure he will share his experience with the other members." Will stated as he examined the body closer.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jack questioned he curiously regarded Will, wondering what exactly went on inside his head.

Not even bothering to look back at Jack, Will responded "I mean that from now on any murders they commit will be smarter and leave less evidence. Meaning we will have a harder time figuring out what exactly the syndicate is.

Jack eyes grew wide with the revelation and he sighed heavily. This was just getting worse and worse. But before he could as Will any more questions he left with noting but a wave over his shoulder and a "sorry i need to go teach a class."

Don't get Jack wrong ,Will was a good detective but sometimes he was exhausting, especially when pulled stuff like that. But he Knew that he wasn't being fair on him. Will worked very hard and was a very good teacher. He just was socially awkward and didn't really like people. Something Jack found to be strange.

Later that night:

Will's dogs whimpered at the sight of him curled up in ball on the bed. He was shivering and tears started to bead in the corner of his eyes. He had just woken up from going to sleep already a hour ago. And the nightmare this time was horrible. He dreamed that he was the murder from this afternoon and instead of the victim being Tony Richards it was everyone he worked with. And in his dream he enjoyed killing them and hanging them like trophies.

He had woke up screaming and crying, alerting his dogs. He hated those dreams and they made him sick. Proof to that statement as soon as he had gathered some of his wits he ran into the bathroom to vomit up his cheap Chinese takeout dinner into the porcelain toilet.

Looking up at himself in the mirror as he wiped his mouth he couldn't help but cringe. He looked disgusting. He shut off the light and stumbled into bed. As he curled up Into a ball a chain that hung around his neck fell out of his shirt. Looking down at it he saw the ring Hannibal had given him 17 years ago hanging from it. The ring his finger had long outgrow. The ring that he still hung on to even to this day.

Just looking at it filled him with hate. It had been 17 freakin years and Hannibal had not come back as he promised. He hadn't even called or wrote. Will didn't even know what the hell he was doing now.

Looking back down at the ring hanging from the chain he growled in rage and torn it off. Screaming in frustration and hurt, Will chucked it across the room where it hit the wall and fell on the floor with a dull "thump."

His dogs whimpered at his display of anger but none the less stayed by his side. They even crawled onto the bed with him. An act that they knew comforted their master.

As Will curled up with his dogs he couldn't help but think about Hannibal. How even though he was only 7 years old he had been in love with him. How he trusted him no matter what. How he felt so betrayed when Hannibal left him for the academy. And Will felt like such a fool.

He had never been on a date,never had a girlfriend, never kissed anybody,he was even still a virgin dammit! Will trusted that Hannibal would come back soon so he didn't even bother with any thing like that. He felt that it would be a betrayal to Hannibal. So to this day he was still as pure as a freaking nun.

Will just wanted nothing more but to forget about Hannibal. And with that resolve Will sleeper into dreamless sleep. All the while forgetting Hannibal... For now.

Will awoken the next morning by the annoying ringing of his cellphone. His dogs also awakened and jumped off the bed. Awaiting patiently for Will to answer the phone so they could go outside to go the bathroom.

Will groaned as he sat up and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He groggily asked.

"Good morning my little cookie monster!" Charlotte's excited voice rung through the phone.

Will smiled as he realized it was his mother. If there was anyone who he wouldn't mind talking to early in the morning it was his mother.

"Hey mom." Will sleepily answered as he noticed that his dogs were all patently waiting by the door to be taken out. Will sleepily rolled out of bed as he walked to the door and let his dogs out. All the while listing to his mother talking.

"I hope your doing well sweat pea. Your father and I miss you dearly. You better be taking good care of yourself! I don't want you working to hard. I assume the dogs are alright as well."

Will smiled gently as he listened to his mother ramble on and on until she suddenly grew quiet.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Will asked worriedly. It wasn't like his mother to go all quiet suddenly.

"Hmm oh everything's fine sweetheart, it just there's something I wanted to ask you."

Will visibly relaxed and tilted his head curiously at his mother request.

" well what is it?" He asked

"I was wondering if you could take a little time off?"

Ok so Will was very confused. His mother knew he was on a big case right now and time couldn't afford to be wasted.

"I don't know mom, I mean I'm on case right now and I don't think my boss will let me take off."

"Oh please!? I just want you to take off for three days." She pleaded with him. Will sighed wearily as he knew he couldn't refuse his mother.

"Ok but let me ask my boss first. I have to confirm with him if it's ok."

"Oh that's fine sweetheart. Jut let me know what he says. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He heard his mother say as she hung up.

Will just shook his head at his mothers antics as he dialed Jack.

"Hello?" He heard Jack answer.

"Hey Jack. I was wondering if I could take some time off?" He asked cautiously. Being ready to apologize immediately, just in case Jack decided to blow up.

There was silence on the other end of the line until he heard Jack ask in a Cautious voice. "How much time are you asking for?"

Will was surprised he was even considering it. Usually if you asked for time off and it wasn't a good time Jack would simply say no. But him asking this was rare.

"Just three days." Will answered back in a hopeful voice.

Jack took a moment to consider this. Will was a very hard worker and deserved a day off as he rarely asked for one. Plus Beverly was having a hard time finding anything helpful in the body's. There wasn't much Will could do now anyway.

"I don't see why not." Jack answered.

Will beamed at Jacks answer while thanking him. "Thanks Jack, I will see you Monday then."

"Very well then. Goodbye." Jack answered as he hung up.

Will smiled and texted his mother the good news.

And so it was settled that tomorrow he would leave for his parents lake house that had been a gift from the Lectors. Just the mention of that name made Will mentally cringe. But he was determined to forget about them and so he packed and departed the next day.

The 3 hour drive to the lake house was relaxing. Will got some alone time to think and boy did he need it. As much as his mother loved him she didn't ask him to take off while on a case unless it was important. Usually she just waited until holidays or Will had a long off period to ask him to come visit. As Will drew closer and closer to the lake house he had a feeling of pure anxiety. Just what was it that his mother wanted so desperately for him to take off for.

As Will arrived at the house he couldn't help but laugh and smile. Charlotte had ran out of the house as soon as she saw him pull up and was waving excitedly at him. After all it wasn't everyday that she got to see her son.

Will parked and climbed out to greet his mother. Hugging her he smiled down at her. "Hi mom."

Charlotte beamed up at her son and gently patted down a few astray curls. "Hello Will. It's nice to see you sweetheart!"

Will just smiled in return as he went to the truck a pulled out his bag.

"Where's dad?" Will asked as he looked around the yard for him.

"Hmm oh you know you're father, he's out back in the garage repairing a boat engine." His mother playfully rolled her eyes as Will shook his head in amusement.

As the entered to house Charlotte went off to the kitchen to prepare some tea and a plate of cookies for them. Will continued up the stairs to his old room. Setting down his luggage Will descended the steps and went into the sitting room where Charlotte was putting down a tray of sweet tea and cookies.

Will smiled at his mothers old habit. No matter what age he was she always liked to have sweet tea and cookies for him. They both settled down in chairs as his mother took a sip of her tea.

"So mom, I know you didn't just ask me to come for some visiting time. There has to be something else you wanted me here for." Will said as he regarded his mother with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing at her sons cleverness and his inability to let things go, she set her glass down and looked at her son.

"Yes you are right, there is a reason I asked you to come. If I would have told you why over the phone you would have never come."

Wills palms began to sweat at her answer. What did she mean? Was it really that serious. Sucking up his courage Will asked "and what exactly is it?"

Taking a deep breath Wills mother looked into his eyes gently.

"He's back."

"Who's back?" Will asked cautiously. But deep down he knew who she was referring to. He just prayed that it wasn't him! Anybody but him!

Charlotte gently took one of Will's hands in her own and answered his question.

"Hannibal is back."

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Sorry if I kinda ended on a dramatic note. I wanted you guys to be excited for the next chapter and anticipating what's to come. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I know my updates are kinda crazy so if I update fast or slow please be forgive me. Also if you guys have any suggestions or anything you want to see then don't be afraid to ask. :)

Now on with the story.

()o()o()o()o()o()()o()o()o()o()o()

The world suddenly came to a screeching halt. Will couldn't believe what he had just heard. Looking at his mother he realized he was in shock as everything she said was super slow and he couldn't hear her. But it didn't last long as he was snapped out of his shock by his fathers voice.

"Hannibal called, he said he's almost here."

Suddenly everything came crashing back into reality. He quickly whipped his head around to his father who was giving him a pitying look. John knew that his son held bitter feelings towards Hannibal and frankly he couldn't blame him.

Will felt his mother take his hand reassuringly and he turned back to her. She gently stoked his hand while tucking a stray curl behind his head. "Now Will it's isn't so bad. You'll finally get to see him again, and from what Emilja has told me, he has turned out to be quite the handsome man.

But Will wasn't going to have any of it. Quickly yanking his hand out of his mother he bolted up and pushed past his father. "Will!" He heard his mother call. But he wasn't listening, he quickly ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

Sliding down against the door Will hugged his knees to his chest and snuggled his head into them. He couldn't believe this! Why now? Why out of all the times had Hannibal decided to reappear. He just had to reappear when Will was trying to forget him. "It's not fair." Will mumbled to himself as he curled up tighter.

Meanwhile downstairs Charlotte sighed wearily and slumped onto her sitting chair. She knew Will was not going to like it but she hadn't expected that kinda reaction.

John settled in the chair across from his wife as he gently took her hand and rubbed it. "It will be alright honey. He will get over it."

Charlotte peeked at her husband from under her eyelashes and smiled. But she still wasn't reassured. "John, you know that Hannibal still wants to marry Will. But from what I just witnessed Will doesn't feel the same."

"You can't really blame him." John replied as he looked in the direction of the stairs where Will made his escape up to.

Charlotte smiled fondly at her husband and chucked "no you can't. I guess Hannibal just going to have to work hard for this."

And of course at that exact moment the door bell rang, signaling Hannibal's arrived. Rushing the door Charlotte threw open the door to see a very handsome man standing in the door way. "Hello it's nice to see you again."

Will flinched as he heard his mother fawning over the just arrived Hannibal. He actually debated if he should jump out the window and sneak out to his car. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother knocking quietly on the door.

"Will, come out please."

"No." Will shook his head vigorously. He refused to go outside and meet Hannibal. He probably end up stabbing him with a butter knife if he saw his stupid face.

"Why not sweetheart?"

"Because I don't want to see him!... I hate him." He mumbled the last part but Charlotte still heard him none the less.

Sighing Charlotte turned to Hannibal who had been silently standing next to her. "Well you heard him Hannibal, it's up to you now."

Will gasped in shock. Hannibal was standing there the whole time and had heard him. Suddenly blushing Will scampered off from near the door and hid near his bed. Hearing his mother descending down the stairs he suddenly felt more un safe then he ever had. Hannibal was right outside his door and that made Will scared and on guard.

A small knock echoed through the door, followed by a deep silky voice that almost made Will melt.

"Will, it's been a long time. May I come in?"

But Will wasn't drawn in that easily yet.

"No. Go away!" He growled. Will was practically spitting venom out. He loathed Hannibal for all the worrying,abandonment, and pure loneliness he had made him feel for over the past 17 years! And here he thought he could worm his way back into Will's life. No way hell was that gonna happen.

Mean while outside, Hannibal smirked at his fiancé's show of hostility. He liked a challenge. And from the sound of it, Will was going to be one of his biggest.

"Will, Hannibal! John and I are going to town for a little while!

Take care of the house while were gone!" Will heard his mother call from down stairs, followed by he front door closing.

"Shit!" Will cursed under his breath. Now not only was Hannibal in his house but he was alone with him in the house. Turning his gaze to the door Will wearily watched it.

Hannibal cleared his throat as a predatory smirk came over him. Now he could handle Will locking himself up any way he wanted to.

"Now that we are alone let me make a proposition, are you listening?"

Will flinched at the mere mention of being alone with Hannibal. But now he was also curious for Hannibal's proposition. "I'm listening." He responded.

Hannibal unbuttoned his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves as he spoke. "Here is my proposition, you can either come out of your room and we can talk about this peacefully, or you can refuse and I'll will have to resort to drastic measures."

Eyes growing big at Hannibal's statement, Will backed up to the open window. He wasn't sure what Hannibal meant, but none the less it want good. However Will was never one to back down easily and it was with that, that Will smirked.

"Nah, i think I will stay in here." At the same time Will positioned himself crouching inside the window. If anything went wrong he could always swing out the window and in to the next one. He tensed in anticipation as he heard Hannibal sigh.

"I had a feeling it would come to this." Hannibal stated as he reeled his foot back and kicked open the door. At the same time Will hastily swung out the window and into the one beside it.

Smirking Hannibal turned quickly as Will exited the room to his left and sprinted down the stairs. Following all the more quickly, Hannibal couldn't help but feel a little bad about kicking in the door. He hated doing rude things like that. But oh well, its not like he couldn't pay for it to be fixed.

Will tore across the dining hall, vaulting over the table as he scrambled to get away from Hannibal. All the while repeating inside his head was a mantra that consisted of "he's fucking crazy! And oh shit,shit shit!"

Not paying attention Will skidded across the wood floor of the siting room and effectively crashed into the oak cabinet hip first. But he didn't stop as he continued to run across the freaking ridiculously giant lake house. His hip throbbed heavily but he ignored it in favor of cursing loudly as he saw that Hannibal gracefully avoided hitting the cabinet and was gaining on Will.

Desperate to get to the back door Will grabbed his mothers favorite chair and flung it behind him, into Hannibal's path. Will hoped it would slow him down but his hopes were immediately dashed as Hannibal jumped agilely over it, gaining more speed than before.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Will panted out as heavily as he sprinted faster. Sighing a huge sigh of relief as he made it to the back door. He threw it open and continued running. If he could just get to the forest that surrounded the lake house he could lose Hannibal in it. But it all came to a screeching halt as Hannibal was faster than Will and grabbed a fist full of the back of Wills plaid shirt.

Will felt him pull down hard as he brought him down. But with Wills police training he didn't go down totally without a fight. He managed to swing his leg back and knock Hannibal's legs out from under him. They both came crashing down as Will wrestled to get free, Kicking and screaming a number of profanities. Lucky nobody lived within 10 miles or they would have been causing quite the seen.

Will managed to wriggle out of Hannibal grasp and crawl across the ground. But he was stopped within seconds as Hannibal grabbed him by his waist form behind. Will yelped at the unfamiliar feeling of having Hannibal's warm arms wrapped his waist and hands gripping his hip bones firmly as his hands tore out grass as he struggle to pull himself him over, Hannibal pinned Will's hands above his head and forced Wills legs apart as he settled between them. Now Will was trapped and Hannibal was satisfied.

Panting heavily Will looked up at his captor and examined him as he caught his breath. As much as he hated to admit it Hannibal was handsome, no he was gorgeous! His light brown hair was messy from their struggled, his face had lost all his boyish features and was that of a chiseled man. He had high cheekbones and a freshly shaved face. But the most distracting off all was his eyes. They were the same deep maroon but something about them made them seem richer. Emotions no longer swirled inside them as the did when Will was a boy. Instead they were a molten maroon which was never changing. To Will they resembled a deep dark hole in the universe they you could get lost in and never come out of.

Unbeknown to Will, Hannibal was also examining him closely. Will curls were as wild as ever but were soft as a feather from where they brushed against his wrists. His face was prickly from a light beard but it sooted him well. His features were soft and to Hannibal he was down right adorable. His lips were a beautiful pink and his eyelashes casted shadows over his cheeks. But Hannibal's favorite feature,was Will's eyes. They were a dark,vibrate blue like a sea that was going through a storm. Absolutely beautiful eyes that rested behind chunky, black, rimmed glasses. Eyes that showed Will's emotions very clearly. Emotions that right now expressed betrayal,hurt,disgust and the most predominate of all, rage. Something stirred inside as Hannibal as he imagined those eyes full of lust and passion. But right now he he a different matter to take care of.

"It's been a long time Will." Hannibal finally spoke, earning himself a heated glare from Will.

"Try 17 years!" He spat back. Oh how he wished he could knock that smug smile right off of Hannibal's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned how it had come to this. From Will being a small child who adored Hannibal and followed him everywhere,dreaming of the day they would always be together, to now a grown man who couldn't stand the mere mention of his name and wanted nothing to do with him.

Hannibal sighed wearily as he watched Will grit his teeth in anger. It was plainly obvious that Will loathed him. They would get nowhere like this. Clearing his throat Hannibal looked down seriously at Will.

"Let's make a deal."

Will was taken aback as he raised an eyebrow. "What's with you and deals?" He murmured into his arm as he looked away from Hannibal smoldering eyes. Felling Hannibal tighten his grip on His wrists Will looks back at him.

"Fine. What is it?"

Smirking in victory,which pissed Will off even more, Hannibal loosened his grip. "I promise to let you go if and only if you come inside with me to talk about this. Deal?"

Will glared up at Hannibal as he processed the words. Honestly he really didn't want to be within 50 feet of Hannibal, much less the same room. But this position they were in was really uncomfortable and embarrassing. They looked like they were fucking in the bloody yard for Pete sakes.

Sighing Will nodded his head in agreement as Hannibal released his hold on his wrist. He also ignored Hannibal outstretched hand to help him get up and instead got up and marched into the house. All the while Hannibal smirked victoriously at Will's back.

As the entered the house Will carefully picked up his mothers favorite chair. Setting it down and carefully sitting himself in it. He hadn't meant to throw her chair, it was just the closest thing. He glanced up as Hannibal settled in the chair directly in front of him. Hannibal crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair while Will pulled his legs up to hug them while he rested his chin on his knees. It was almost comical looking as it made Will resemble a small child. Something Hannibal found endearing.

"So, let's talk." Will said in a mocking tone. Whatever Hannibal had to say was not going to change the way Will felt. He hated him and nothing was going to change that.

"It's obvious that you hate me, tell me why."

Will immediately let out a disbelieving chuckle. He couldn't believe what he was asking. "You can't serious?!" Will asked incredulously.

"I am." Hannibal regarded Will with a serious look.

Looking at Hannibal Will knew he wasn't kidding. Will sighed wearily and fidgeted under Hannibal's piercing gaze. He really didn't want to express his feelings, not to mention he was terrible at it. But as he thought about it

Why shouldn't he? Hannibal deserved to know what a jerk he was and how he had made him suffer for the past 17 years.

Letting out a huge sigh Will fixed Hannibal with an uneasy look but none the less continued. "You left me 17 years ago to go to the academy. I supported you but you can't expect me to believe that you were in the academy for 17 years. You didn't call me or even write me. I had no idea where you were or what you were doing. You were everything to me but I felt abandoned and so lonely. You said you would come back and I waited for you. But you never did and I stopped having feelings for you... I trusted you." Will ended with a shuddering breath,trying to hold in the tears.

Hannibal regarded Will with a sad,guilty expression. He knew that it was hard on Will but he never imagined this hard. It true he wasn't at the academy for 17 years. Rather he received his high school diploma in 2 years as graduated at age 14 and received his doctrine as a psychiatrist in 10 years at the age of 24. But as for the remanning 5 years he was busy with other affairs regarding the family business. Something he could absolutely not tell Will. He had wanted to write Will but he knew it would be dangerous because of the enemy's their family had.

No longer being able to take the look on Will's face, Hannibal took one of Wills trembling hands in his own. Will's first instinct was to pull easy but he resisted the urge as Hannibal gently rubbed it as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel that way. I thought about you often and I'm did intend to come back one day. I never once forgot about you."

At Hannibal's words Will's face turned beat red as he tried to pull his hand free. But Hannibal held it in a vice like grip. Not looking up form where he was hiding his face I'm his outstretched hand Will asked "then why didn't you at least write or call me even once?"

Hannibal inwardly sighed. He was hoping Will wouldn't ask that question but he knew it was unavoidable. But he just couldn't tell Will. Right now he wasn't ready to know and frankly Hannibal didn't feel like explaining anyway. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but I just couldn't. I can not tell you why and I hope you drop he subject."

Will looked up angrily, his mouth already open to protest but something about the way Hannibal looked at him made him shut his mouth. He was actually afraid for a second. Avoiding his eyes Will looked down at their touching hands. It looked so right, hell it felt so right! And sow thing in Will desperately wanted this again, even as much as he tried to deny the feeling and push it down.

Almost as reading his thoughts Hannibal intertwined their fingers. "Can we start over Will?"

Will looked up at Hannibal and was met with not the site of the man before him but the 12 year old boy he use to be in love with. Not matter how old Hannibal was there had to be some parts of that boy left in him. And right now Will was sick of being lonely. As he opened his mouth to respond they were interrupted by Charlotte's voice ringing throughout the house.

"Hannibal, Will were home!"

Will quickly yanked his hand out of Hannibal's as he stood up. Hannibal was irritated that he wouldn't get an answer from Will. But he spoke to soon.

"I would like that." Hannibal looked up at Will in surprise. Had he really just heard that. Blushing profusely Will quickly headed up stairs. All the while Hannibal smile to himself.

Looks like the wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

Charlotte quietly climbed the stairs as she headed to her sons room. Hannibal and John were currently occupied in a game of chess and seeing as it was the perfect moment to talk to Will she slipped away.

As she arrived at Wills door she curiously examined the broken lock. It was most definitely not broken earlier. But she chose to ignore it, she was more preoccupied by Will who was curled up on his bed reading "To kill a mockingbird."

Noticing his mother in the door way Will put down his book while sitting up. "Hey, what's up mom?"

Smiling fondly at her son, Charlotte crossed the room and seated herself beside Will on his bed. "How did it go with Hannibal today?"

Will tensed up immediately but then slowly relaxed. This was his mother and he could tell her anything.

"we have decided to start over."

Charlotte looked shocked for a moment before her features melted into a beaming smile. She ruffled her sons curls playfully while gently cooing to him. "I'm so happy for you."

He smiled back but he was still uneasy. He was afraid that this was all just going to blow up in his face.

"I'm afraid mom that this isn't going to work out. That I'm going to regret it."

Seeing her sons obvious distress she gently took her hands in her own.

"Will, I'm sure everything will turn out all right. Just trust yourself and your feelings and everything will be fine."

Smiling down at his mother Will nodded his head. Satisfied with their talk Charlotte stood up and excited the room.

As Will watched her go he felt relieved. Everything was going to be ok. At least fit now.

()o()o()o()o()o()()o()o()o()o()o()

So sorry I took forever to update. This week has been a little hectic. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be full of delicious fluff! Please review and HAPPY EASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm deeply sorry about the last chapter. It was brought to my attention about my crappy grammar. Im sorry i did not correct it. I promise to correct better from now on!

Anyway so in this chapter Hannibal and Will's relationship will grow immensely. I'm not going to give anymore away but I hope you enjoy!

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

The morning brought warm sun shine that shone throughout the quiet room. Leaves blew quietly in the autumn breeze. Birds chirped outside and inside a small room, huddled under the blankets, Will stirred.

Pulling himself out from under his cocoon he blearily looked around. For some reason he smelled something delicious. A smell that resembled pancakes but wasn't quite the same smell. It had been quite a long time since he had his mothers famous pancakes. So fluffy that they melted inside his mouth.

Blindly reaching out Will fumbled for his glasses. Slipping them on he crawled out of bed and to the door. Will dreaded going out there for fear of Hannibal lurking around but he knew he couldn't stay in his room forever. As he exited his room He quietly shuffled to Hannibal's door and listened very closely. Hearing no sign of Hannibal rising Will sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him so early in the morning.

Shuffling down the stairs and down the hallway he passed his parents room. But he was shocked to hear his father still snoring. No matter what John always got up right after Charlotte. He wasn't one to laze around bed while his wife worked hard in the house.

Paling significantly Will tipped toed cautiously to the kitchen. He could definitely here somebody cooking and he knew who it was but he prayed that he was wrong. Peeking around the corner his suspicions were confirmed, Hannibal was the one cooking at the stove.

Will quietly stood there while wearily watching Hannibal. He couldn't decided wether to make his prescience know and join Hannibal or to just quietly go back up stairs and back to bed. But before he could do anything his decision was made for him.

"I know your there Will. Come on out." Hannibal's silky voice drawled as he addressed Will,not bothering to turn away from the stove. Tensing up Will carefully entered the kitchen and seated himself in the kitchen chair across from Hannibal. "How the hell did he know I was there?!" Will thought angrily.

Pulling up his legs to sit crossed legged in the chair Will curled into a himself. Normally he wasn't self conscious but sitting there in a thin shirt and his light blue Cotten boxers in front of Hannibal was starting to get to him.

Turning around from mixing a blueberry compote Hannibal was greeted with the delicious sight of Will in his undergarments. The shirt hugged his thin form and his thin underwear outlined the contours of his butt perfectly. His face was stained a beautiful shell pink that was slowly spreading down his neck and up to his ears.

Noticing that Hannibal was staring at him Will immediately became rigid, the blush spreading farther now. "W-what are you looking out?" He managed to stutter out. He had meant it to sound aggressive and manly but he sounded more like a scared child than anything.

Chucking Hannibal didn't even bother to answer as he turned back to flip the last crepe. Will was so adorable it was becoming harder and harder for Hannibal to wait. He wanted everything Will had to offer and he wanted it now.

Peeking around Hannibal's figure Will observed that he was making creeps filled with whipped cream and lathered in blueberry compote. He had creeps before but they were not as spectacular looking as these. The crepes were a perfect golden brown,the whipped cream was fluffy and poking out of the crepes and the blueberries dripped sweet sauce over the sides. It looked like art and Will couldn't wait to dig in.

As he salivated he didn't notice the plate that was placed before him until a crepe was placed onto it. Jumping back in surprise Will was met with the smiling face of Hannibal. As much as the crepe looked delicious and innocent, Will regarded it wearily. Anything that came from Hannibal in his opinion was dangerous.

As if sensing his thoughts Hannibal chuckled and placed a fork gently in front of him. "It is not poisoned if that's what you were thinking."

Embarrassed at being caught Will protested "I did not think that!" While taking a big stab at the delicious crepe and stuffing a piece in his mouth. His eyes widened at the flavors that bursted within his mouth. It practically melted in his mouth and the blueberries made it taste tart but sweet at the same time. A flavor that was absolutely heavenly. Will quickly shoved the rest in his mouth. Screw table manners he had never tasted something so good! Most of his breakfast meals consisted of dry oatmeal or soggy cereal. This was absolute heaven to Will.

Finishing the last bite Will pushed the plate away while sitting back in his chair, closing his eyes and resting a hand on his stomach. A sigh of content escaping his lips.

"I'm glad you liked it." Hannibal voice interrupted his peaceful relaxation. But he couldn't care less, he merely just nodded his head in agreement. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the curious sight of Hannibal scrutinizing his face, his mouth to be precise. Before Will had time to ask what was wrong Hannibal had reached out and gently rubbed at the corner of his mouth.

Will shot out of his chair immediately and was across the room in a instant. A look of absolute terror on his face. Hannibal just raised an eyebrow as he lifted up his thumb. Looking closer Will could see there was whipped cream on it. "You had whip cream on your mouth." Hannibal answered as he wiped it off on his apron.

Will's face took on a whole new shade of red as he realized how silly his behavior was. Will and just made a unintentional fool of himself. But luckily before he could make it even more awkward Charlotte walked in.

"Hello boys." She yawned as she finished bradding her hair and smoothing out her dress. Seeing his opportunity Will mumbled out a good morning and made his escape up the stairs. Passing his father who patted him on his head in greeting.

Downstairs he could here his mother fawning over Hannibal's breakfast ,how good it was and how sweet he was for making it for them. Will just rolled his eyes as he stomped up the stairs. Not only had he invaded his house but his mother was convinced he was the best thing that ever happened to Will. And frankly Will wanted nothing to do with Hannibal. However as he was half way up the stairs Charlotte called from the bottom. " Oh Will get dressed and come downstairs, were all going to the annual town festival."

Will froze at his mothers words. She couldn't be freaking serious! "Yes mother." Will sighed as made his way to his room. The town they were in was a very small and as a result every year during the fall there was a festival that stretched throughout the streets they had tones of booths,attractions, and foods. It was a fun event that Will enjoyed going to but he could pretty much guess this year Hannibal would also be going.

Entering his room Will threw open his suitcase and dug through it. Luckily he had enough foresight to pack something a little nicer than his usual clothing. Pulling out a light gray plaid shirt along with a pea green coat he set them out on the bed. He also placed his new pair of black jeans and clean boxers at the foot of the bed. Stripping from his t-shirt and boxers Will slowly climbed into the shower. He sighed in pleasure as hot water rained down and loosened his stiff muscles. Squirting a crap tone of shampoo into his hands Will scrubbed his hair. The scent of Almonds filled the small shower, making him smile in happiness. Once he had rinsed his hair out he lathered his body with a fresh bar of Old Spice soap. He at least wanted to smell somewhat decent. As Will exited the shower he brushed he teeth and tried to tame his curls but gave up as they just went back to their original curliness. Changing into his clothes Will glanced at himself in the mirror and decided that everything was the best it was going to get.

Leaving his room he turned to see Hannibal leaving at the same time. Dressed in black slacks,a black dress shirt and deep maroon vest and tie. Will couldn't help but roll his eyes. Couldn't Hannibal dress normally for once? They were going to a festival for Pete's sakes not a funeral.

Sensing Will's presence Hannibal turned around and smiled. Will just merely huffed and continued past him down the stairs. Charlotte smiled up at the boys as they descended down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." Will replied as he past his mother,ignoring Hannibal all the while.

Charlotte sighed in defeat as she followed her son out who was currently heading to the car. But what Will did not expect was that they would all be

piled into one car.

John was climbing into the front driver seat of their small truck while Charlotte climbed into the passenger seat. Noticing that Will was just standing there with a look of complete panic in his eyes, Charlotte eyed her son confusedly.

"Will, what are you doing? Hurry and get in the car."

Snapping out of his shock Will realized he was the only one still standing out there and even Hannibal had already climbed into the back seat of the truck.

Blushing furiously Will stomped over to the car, wrenching the door open ,he climbed in and slammed the door. Hannibal looked at Will curiously but he just ignored it as he chose to cross his arms and pout while staring out the window. Charlotte merely rolled her eyes at her sons childish behavior. Although she secretly prayed that everything would go well at the festival.

As they drove into town Will began to feel increasingly anxious. He had no idea why , he just did. It was a feeling that twisted his stomach into knots and made him chew on his lip. He really didn't want to walk around town with Hannibal all day.

Out of the corner of his eye Will could see Hannibal looking around curiously at the festivities as John looked for a parking place. He silently wondered if Hannibal had ever been to a festival before. With him being rich and all it seemed far fetched.

Finally finding a good parking space right next to the entrance John parked and they all exited the car. When they arrived at the teller John paid for Charlotte and himself while Will got his wallet out to pay for himself. But he was stopped by a gentle, warm hand on his arm. Looking up Will was surprised with the sight of Hannibal handing over a 20 dollar bill while saying "I'll pay for it."

Will opened his mouth to protest but the words died as Hannibal shot him a warning look out of the corner of his eye. Wills blood ran cold at the way Hannibal had looked at him. But sadly for him it seemed nobody else noticed.

As the neon yellow wrist band was fastened unto Wills wrist he mumbled a small thank you. Hannibal smiled warmly in response but Will was still on edge. Who even knew if that smile was real?

When him and Hannibal entered the festival gates they came up to Charlotte and John. But what was disturbing was Charlotte wore a face of pure mischief while John looked wearily at his wife. Will cautiously approached his mother.

"So where to first?"

"Actually me and your father are going off on our own, you and Hannibal go look around and have fun!" Charlotte cheered deviously as she dragged John away towards the arts and crafts.

Will's heart dropped as he watched his mother and fathers figures disappear into the crowd. He couldn't freaking believe this! His mother had planned this all along. It was obviously a stupid attempt to bring him and Hannibal closer together. At the mere thought of Hannibal, Will timidly glanced at him.

Catching Will's eye Hannibal smiled while extending his arm. "Shall we go look around then?"

Will regarded Hannibal's arm before he huffed and stormed past him. Hannibal sighed at Will's obvious show of disdain. This was becoming harder and harder.

As Will stormed away something caught his eye. Stopping Will looked up in awe at the giant Ferris wheel before him. He always loved Ferris wheels. They were something that was comforting to him and reminded him of home. But it was short lived as Hannibal arrived at his side.

Will tried to move away from Hannibal but his arm was grabbed in a vice like grip by him. Looking up in panic Will was met with the stern face of Hannibal. Will almost melted right there and then as he looked into Hannibal molten maroon eyes. They were the most beautiful thing Will had ever seen and somehow they made him relax.

"Stop trying to run away," Hannibal warned as he felt Will relax in his arms "stay with me and enjoy the festival." He murmured in a soothing tone as he gently stroked Wills arm with his thumb. He could see

Will was afraid and he really didn't want him to be.

At Hannibal's words Will visibly relaxed and nodded his head. He did agree to start over and his behavior probably wasn't helping any.

Visibly pleased by Wills response Hannibal let go. Lingering just a little on his arm, an action that made Will shiver in shyness.

"Where would you like to began?" Hannibal asked gently as he regarded Will with gentleness that made him fidget.

Quickly looking around Will spotted the carnival games. There was every game imagine able from tossing rings to dunk tanks. Will couldn't help but get excited at all the attractions. It was like being a child all over again. Something he wished from the bottom of his heart that he could go back to.

Before Hannibal could suggest anything, Will had grabbed onto is sleeve and dragged Hannibal towards the booths. All the while practically

shouting "come on Hannibal!"

Hannibal smiled happily at Wills display of excitement and also the fact that he was holding on to Hannibal. As they arrived at the first booth Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Wills choice.

Will had chosen the booth that was filled with rubber duckies. The goal was to catch 5 of the duckies and look at the number at the bottom of them. If the score was high enough you won a prize.

As childish as it seemed Will loved these types of games. They reminded

him of warm summer evenings and precious time with family. They reminded him of the once normal life he had. Before he had ever gotten involved with solving homicides.

And so it was that Will dragged Hannibal around to each booth. Not just carnival games but to food booths, fun houses and art and crafts attractions. All the while Hannibal couldn't help but feel in awe at Wills radiance. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His smiles sparkled,his skin glowed and his eyes were as vibrant as the ocean blue. He was the pure definition of radiant.

As night grew closer Hannibal noticed that every so often Will would look at the Ferris wheel with longing. It was obvious that he longed to ride it and smiling knowingly Hannibal took Will's hand in his own, startlingly Will.

"Why don't we go ride the Ferris wheel?"

Will blushed as he realized Hannibal had caught him looking at it. It was true that he wanted to ride it but he deemed it to childish and romantic. Mostly couples were the only ones who rode it and Hannibal and him were... Well not a couple. But as Will looked up at Hannibal he couldn't help but agree.

And so it was that they ended up sitting across from each other, looking out at the scenery, on the Ferris wheel. The sight was truly breath taking for Will. You could see everything below them, he even spotted his parents at one of the food booths. The view from above was truly spectacular though, he could see the city lights in the north and the forest where the lake house lay to the south. Will couldn't help but sigh contently at everything. But his peaceful observations were interrupted when Hannibal spoke.

"Why did you give up on me?"

Will immediately shot Hannibal a look of disbelief. He certainly wasn't expecting that question. But as he regarded Hannibal who in turn studied him with a serious expression Will thought, "might as well tell him, it's either now or never."

"I gave up on you because I was tired of waiting, waiting for you to even contact me."

"But you know I promised I would come back." Hannibal answered immediately.

It irked Will slightly but he let it go. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Hannibal, you made that promise to me when you were 12 years old. Do you really think that I could count on a your word when you and I were so young?"

"Yes because my word was genuine. You can not seriously tell me that after everything you felt for me that you could give up so easily." Hannibal seethed.

Will was starting to get angry. Hannibal obviously wasn't getting it.

"Yes I can seriously tell you that what I felt for you is long gone and yes I have given up." Will spat back.

Hannibal didn't answer as he silently watched Will. He knew he was

wrong for never contacting him but I did not change the fact that Will gave up on him.

"I never gave up on you."

At Hannibal statement Wills eyes widened. Snapping his head around to face Hannibal he saw that Hannibal had chosen to look out at the scenery. Hinting to Will that the conversation was over.

As they arrived at the bottom and climbed off Will shyly followed Hannibal to were his mother was waving them over. He couldn't believe that he had just said that. Now Will felt like shit, all this time Hannibal had never gave up on their relationship. But neither had Will at first, he sacrificed so much for Hannibal but after 17 years of waiting it just became to much. Will wanted to voice this to Hannibal but didn't get the chance as they arrived at the car with his parents.

"So did you boys have a good time?" Charlotte asked suggestively. But Will merely just ignored her as he climbed into to the car. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Seeing that her son was in a rather depressing mood,Charlotte sighed in defeat. It seemed that her plan hadn't worked after all. Looking over to Hannibal she could see he was in a testy mood. His eyes glinted dangerously and his lips were a tight line of displeasure. This was turning out to be a disaster.

When they arrived home Will immediately headed up stairs and shut himself in his room. Hannibal barley glanced up at where Will vanished off to before going and siting in one of the arm chairs. Irritation written all over his face.

Charlotte couldn't believe his was happening. The children who had once been in love and willing to give everything for each other were obviously gone. Carefully approaching Hannibal Charlotte assured him "don't worry Hannibal, he'll come around eventually."

Hannibal sighed at Charlotte's words. He knew she just wanted the best for both of them but this was getting irritating and ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but I think I'm at the end of the line."

The look the crossed Charlottes face was one of pure sadness. For Hannibal to say some thing like that broke her heart. Crossing the room in defeat Charlotte entered her room and closed a door with a last, small "goodnight Hannibal."

Meanwhile upstairs Will had all but destroyed his room in a fit of anger. Clothes laced strewn everywhere,Pictures tore of the wall, and vases were smashed into thousands of glass shards. In the middle Will stood panting as he came down from his anger high.

How dare Hannibal say something like that. After all these years he had the nerve to come back, demand Will dig up old feelings while all the while accepting him.

Looking around in defeat and sudden sadness Will cleaned up the mess he had made slowly. His body felt heavy and his vision blurred as silent tears ran down his face.

Finished cleaning up Will crawled into bed and allowed himself to finally cry. He did his best to muffle the sobs into his pillow but some still came out. As he cried Will let the tiredness over take him. And fell into a sleep that would soon be plagued with nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night:

Will awoke to his gasping breath. He had another nightmare, the one that had plagued him the day before yesterday. Usually when he awoke from nightmares he had his dogs to comfort him, but here he had no one.

Deciding that there was no point in trying to fall back asleep Will wrapped a blanket around himself and headed downstairs.

Padding through the living room Will saw that the door to the patio was open. Curiously Will quietly crept out and peered through the open door.

Siting on the patio, reading a book, and bathed in moonlight was Hannibal. He was siting on the edge of the patio with his legs over the edge, a book lay in one of his hands while the other hand rested around a cup of steaming tea. He looked calm, relaxed and oh so beautiful. The moonlight highlighted his features perfectly, Making his skin glow and hair shine.

"I wonder if it is habit of yours to stay hidden while you watch others Will?" Hannibal asked in a cam voice as he turned the page in his book.

Starting out of his trance Will blushed furiously. Of course he would get caught again. Not bothering to run away Will walked out and joined Hannibal. Siting down and curling his knees to his chest next to Hannibal.

Hannibal put down his book (which Will observed was "the Vampire Lestat.") And tuned to face Will.

"May I ask why your out here?"

At first Will didn't want to answer but right now he just didn't feel like being difficult. "Because I had a nightmare about the case I am on... I rather not talk about it." Will added before Hannibal could open his mouth and ask what his nightmare was about.

Hannibal just watched Will with sympathy. He knew how it felt to have nightmares and not want to bring them back out.

"I see, well you can stay here with me, I find that on lovely nights like these I can not sleep." Hannibal said gently as he looked up at the bright,luminous, full moon.

And so it was that they sat there in comfortable silence. Hannibal had resumed reading and Will looked out at the lawn. It was a soothing silence, one Will was content to sit in for awhile. But that gnawing inside him to tell Hannibal everything would not go away. Will knew he had to tell him or else he would regret it forever.

Mustering up the courage Will spoke." I never gave up on you."

Hannibal's eyes widened as he turned to regard Will with a look of shock. But he knew this wasn't the end of the story, he wanted to hear more. "Go on," he encouraged.

Glancing at Hannibal from the corner of his eye Will took a shaky breath and continued. "I have waited for you for the past 17 years. I believed that you would come back one day and so I waited, but as time went by and I got involved with more gruesome murders I found it harder and harder to hold on to that belief. I wanted some one there to comfort me and help me through them, but of course you weren't there. It wasn't till about 3 days ago that I decide to finally give up on you. But of course you had to show up and you know it was really selfish of you to suddenly just waltz back in to my life," the words just began to tumble out of his mouth but Will just couldn't stop "and I have sacrificed so much for the sake of this relationship, I've never been on a date, never kissed anyone, I still virgin dammit!"

At Wills last outburst Hannibal couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. To this Will snapped his head around so fast it probably gave him whiplash. "What are you laughing at?" Will shrieked. He dared laughed at his suffering!?

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you held out for me all the years." Hannibal fixed Will with a warm expression as he gently took Wills hand and kissed it.

"W-well y-y-you better b-be great f-full." Will managed to stutter out as Hannibal licked his wrist. The feeling was weird but not entirely unwelcome, much to Will's dismay. As Hannibal continued to lick,nibble and kiss Wills hand Will managed to ask, "w-what are y-you doing?"

Finally stopping in his actions Hannibal held his hand while searching through his pajama pants pockets for something. Retrieving what he wanted Hannibal pulled it out and slipped it onto Wills finger.

"Will you do me the honors and become my fiancé again?"

Will gasped in shock. It was as if the world came to a screeching halt as he took in what Hannibal had said. This surely wasn't happening! But as Will looked down he was confronted with the sight of a beautiful ring on his finger. It was deep gray with small black etchings in it. And in the middle sat a beautiful blue stone. A stone that was the exact same color as Will's eyes.

Will had no idea how to responded. If he said yes it would mean that he was tied to Hannibal forever. He would wake up every morning with him, spend his days with him and grow old with him. But if he said no it would mean letting go of Hannibal forever. At that thought made something sad stir inside of him. But still he was afraid that Hannibal would leave again or worse.

"Will you make me always be obedient and order me about like a servant?"

Hannibal was bemused by Wills question but all the same answered. "No, never."

"Will you go around wasting money on luxuries, gambling and drinking?"

"No"

"Will you keep me from my work?"

"No"

"Will you be cruel and neglectful?"

"Never."

"Will you promise to never leave me again?"

At Will's last question Hannibal couldn't help but smile. Will,was truly an adorable person. "I promise to never leave you."

"Then yes, I will marry you."

At Wills words Hannibal walked over and took Wills hand. Gently stroking it Hannibal smiled gently down at Will. "Then I look forward to rebuilding what we once had...and more."

Will blushed heavily at Hannibal's words but none he less couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.

Taking his hand Hannibal gently began to lead Will upstairs. "I think it's time we went to bed. You look tired."

As the arrived at their bedrooms Hannibal turned to face Will and began to lean down, all the while looking at his lips. Sensing Hannibal intentions Will flinched back. He wasn't ready for Hannibal to kiss him and didn't think it was the right time.

Seeing Will flinch back Hannibal instead planted a chaste kiss onto his forehead. "Goodnight Will." Echoed throughout Wills head as Hannibal disappeared inside his room.

Quickly entering his own room Will shut the door and locked it. Holding his hand with his new ring on it Will slid down the door and into a siting position. All to he while he cradled his ring. And as he did so Will thought.

"What have I gotten myself into."

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Ok so i am so sorry for this! I know it's been a long time since I updated I just had a hard time getting this chapter out! Please forgive a and I will try and get the next one out much quicker.

Please review as that is what gives me the strength to write this story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I'm deeply sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with getting ready finals. And I also I have realized how rude I am for not responding to anybody's reviews! From now on I will respond to each and everyone's reviews. But anyway I decided this chapter had to get out fast cause I won't have internet for a while so please just bear with me.

()o()o()o()o()o()()o()o()o()o()o()

The morning brought warm sunshine that sun throughout the lake house. It was still early in the morning but Will had woken none the less. He had to head back today and resume the case tomorrow,something he was not looking forward to. His suitcase was already packed and now he sat curled up in one of the porch chairs, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

It was a nice relaxing atmosphere, much better than the stressful environment he was thrown into yesterday. At the mere thought of the events yesterday Will sunk down into the chair. A Scarlett blush painted across his face. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to marry Hannibal.

And almost as if mocking him, his ring glittered in the early morning sun. Will eyed it wearily, debating if he should take it off or not. It was a beautiful ring, one that Hannibal had given a great deal of thought into. Inside the ring there was even some engraving in what Will assumed was in Lithuanian. A language he obviously couldn't speak or read.

Will regarded the ring for a moment longer before he slipping it off and into his pocket. He wasn't backing out now but wearing the ring was a little overwhelming and honestly he didn't feel like dealing with it right now.

As Will continued to sip his coffee peacefully he was interrupted by the husky sound that was Hannibal's voice right next to his ear. "Good morning."

Will jumped at least 5- feet in the air before spilling some of his coffee on the ground. "Shit!"

Hannibal chucked at Wills surprise as Will just sat there, glaring daggers at him. It wasn't his fault he dropped his coffee. His ears were sensitive dammit! And that asshole certainly would not be finding that out anytime soon.

"What do you want?" Will regarded Hannibal wearily. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with any thing regarding a wedding. He had other things that were more important on his mind, like the murders he had left for this.

Smiling Hannibal sat done next to Will. Crossing his legs a he sank back into the chair in relaxation. Clearing is throat in a dignified manor Hannibal began, "your going back today?"

Will was a little shocked at Hannibal's simple question. With all the bravado he had just put on you would think he was announcing someone just died.

Chuckling a little to himself, Will smiled down a his feet. They were barely engaged and Hannibal was already asking where he was going. "Yes, I have to. The case I'm on can't wait anymore ."

"I see." Will turned his attention back to the forest in front of them. It was a peaceful atmosphere. One Will had a hard time finding himself in. He was so use to the chaos that had followed him around. He couldn't imagine his life without murders and the suffering he had to endure. But here he was feeling at more peace than he ever had in a very long time. It was a truly strange situation. But it was short lived as it was interrupted by Hannibal...again.

"I noticed your not wearing your engagement ring."

Will could swear he heard a vein pop in his head. Couldn't he leave well enough alone?! Will tried to just ignore him but he could see Hannibal staring at him expectingly out of the corner of his eye. Gosh he was annoying!

Signing in exasperation Will uncurled his fist to show Hannibal that he still held his ring. "I just took it off, I find it hard to get used to the idea of this engagement."

Will couldn't look at Hannibal as he finished his sentence. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment or any look for that matter that Hannibal's face held. He was by no means making this out to be rejection but for some odd reason that was what it felt like.

As Will sat there he was startled by Hannibal's warm hand closing over his hand that held the ring. Hannibal tried to coax Will's hand to open by gently stroking it but Will only gripped tighter. He didn't know why but he just didn't want to submit to Hannibal's whims. Seeing as Will wasn't going to yield anytime soon Hannibal brought Will's hand slowly to his face and gingerly began to kiss it. Will turned scarlet as he began shiver, Hannibal made his way down his hand where he stopped at his wrist and licked delicately. At this Will let a very unmanly squeak as he immediately opened his hand and pulled back.

Hannibal caught the ring easily in his hand as he smirked triumphantly. Will glared viciously at him while he cradled his hand to his chest. Was Hannibal always this freaking perverted.

Out stretching his hand Hannibal smiled gently at Will. "May I see your right hand."

Will hesitated but none the less he complied. Taking Wills slender,delicate hand in his own rough,warm hands Hannibal carefully and tenderly slipped the ring back on.

"I know this whole situation is slightly overbearing but this ring was meant for you and only you. Please just try and bear with it in the mean time."

At Hannibal's words Will felt slightly childish. His and Hannibal's parents had planned this since before he was even born. He couldn't let them down. And even Hannibal was ready to take the plunge. Who knew if Hannibal even really wanted this. For all Will knew there could have somebody else that Hannibal had wanted to marry but instead he was stuck with awkward,boring,old ugly Will.

He truly was selfish to think this was hard only for him.

Nodding his head bashfully Will retracted his hand. If Hannibal could sacrifice...well so could he.

Will began to open his mouth to say just that but was interrupted by his mother appearing in the door way.

Surprised to see Will and Hannibal in the same vicinity Charlotte raised a eyebrow. "How are my boys this morning?"

Hannibal smiled warmly as he answered, "very well, Will and I were just discussing some important matters."

At the mention of her son Charlotte turned her attention fully to Will. He blushed as the spot light was suddenly shun on him as he tried to hide his right hand behind his back.

But it was in vain as Charlotte caught sight of the ring glittering in the sun. Gasping in shock and excitement, Charlotte rushed over and seized hold of Wills arm. Holding it up Charlotte examined his ring while shrieking excitingly.

Alerted by his wife's cry of joy John walked in curiously. "What's going on?"

"Great,now they both know." Will thought bitterly. Looking down he was confronted but his mother excited face. Will began swallow nervously. His mother had be waiting for this moment for years. And now that it had come, she was going to go make Will go crazy.

Turning to her husband Charlotte yanked Wills arm out to show her husband. Will winched in protest but Charlotte merely ignored her son as words of excitement poured out of her mouth.

"Will has a engagement ring!"

John's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened in shock. Turning to look at Hannibal, John silently asked him for confirmation.

Smiling warmly at his future in laws Hannibal answered there unspoken question "yes, I proposed to Will last night and naturally he accepted."

Charlotte squealed in delight while John visibly relaxed. He was very pleased that they had worked out their differences but was also slightly worried that it would not last long. After all they hadn't seen each other in 17 years and they had grown up to be two very different while Will was trying to calm down his inner irritation. What the hell was up with the he " naturally accepted,"? Just because he agreed didn't mean that it was something from the get go. He could after all still refuse.

But before he could even utter a word of protest Charlotte had dragged him and Hannibal into the parlor. All the while chattering about how wonderful this was, that she couldn't wait and that they would be make the perfect married couple.

Will wanted to snort at the last notion but refrained from doing so. He knew that it would probably hurt his mother feelings and might piss Hannibal off.

Sitting herself in her favorite chair Charlotte looked across to Hannibal and Will who had taken their own seats. John had left the room in favor of looking for food and also to spare his son SOME embarrassment. He knew that his wife would bombard the boys with questions. Questions he wasn't to keen on hearing the answer to.

Practically bouncing in her seat with excitement Charlotte started her interrogation. "When are you guys getting married? Oh what kind of weeding are you going to have? Wouldn't it be lovely to have a Victorian style wedding? Oh! Where do you plan on going for your honey moon?! I hear Paris is lovely this time of year. Whose house do you two plan to move into?" Questions just poured out of Charlotte's mouth as Hannibal listened with interest and Will began to develop a headache.

"Wow Mom hold on! We just got engaged!"

Realizing her mistake Charlotte immediately shut her mouth while mumbling a quiet "sorry."

Will slumped back into his chair as his brain caught up him. Hannibal smiled at Charlotte as he said "I understand your excited but I think it is for the best if me and Will get to know each other better and hold off on any sort of wedding until we are comfortable with each other."

Charlotte's face lit up with understanding while Will looked at Hannibal with shock. It made him happy that Hannibal was considering his feelings but at the same time he felt nervous. He really wasn't looking forward to spending alone time with him. And he knew there would be plenty of it.

"Will tells me he plans to return today." Hannibal admitted as Will shot him a disproving look. Why did he have to bring up totally random events.

Charlotte sighed disapprovingly as she shook her head. "I know, he has to return for work. I really wish he could stay longer so you two could spend some more time together." She finished as she smiled sadly.

But inside Will was beaming. At least he wouldn't have to be near him for long. He could go back to his old,regular life and adjust to this. But as always it seemed life was determined to shit on him.

"Actually I have opened my own practice and purchased a house not far from Wills dwellings." Hannibal said as he eyed will out if the corner of his eye.

Charlotte cheered with happiness as she began to ask Hannibal all the details. Meanwhile Will sat there in utter shock. A look of pure horror on his face. This was utter bull crap! Could he not get away from this man?!

Glancing at Hannibal Will could see the answer reflected in his deep, maroon eyes. "Your mine,and you can't escape."

Will gulped as he got up and made his way upstairs. Ignoring his mothers questions of where he was going. All the while he could feel Hannibal's eyes boring into his back. Will shivered as he realized that no matter what he was forever tied to Hannibal. A thought that truly frightened him.

()o()o()o()o()o()()o()o()o()o()o()

Short chapter I know. I really struggled with getting this one out as you can tell. But with finals,my job and just life this was a truly hard chapter to right. I have tones of ideas for the next but you will have to wait a while as I won't have internet for a little while. Please review and I promise I will respond to them! See you soon!


End file.
